


(before the night is over) come see me

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampire AU, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from his century-long nap, the last thing Kyungsoo wants to deal with is a newborn werewolf.<br/>Too bad Jongin doesn't make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: slight!gore, smut in chapters 2 and 4, bottom!soo & top!soo

Kyungsoo dreams of being plunged into a deep, dark sea. Air bubbles dance around him as he falls down, down, down into the depths until the light is barely visible from the surface of the water. He isn't scrambling for oxygen or panicking. A sense of calm rushes through his veins as his blurry eyes go into focus, and his cloak billows out around him, ebony ribbon cutting into his throat but causing no pain.

Like a mirage in the water, a shape—or rather a person—appears before him, and great affection claims his heart when he realizes who it is. Pale, slender hands caress his cheeks, the familiar cool touch of a ring pressing into his skin, and long, pastel blonde hair swims around him. Kyungsoo yearns to feel those silky strands between his fingers once again, but he finds himself unable to reach or touch, only watching as pink lips smile softly at him and dark eyelashes flutter open to reveal dim maroon hues. Emotion clouds in his chest and a thumb moves to wipe underneath Kyungsoo's eye, as if he could cry underwater.

Those perfect lips part.

"It is time to wake up, Kyungsoo."

 

His eyes snap open, and Kyungsoo is immediately met with darkness. With stiff movements, he moves his arms up, feeling a plush, silk pillow above him and something hard behind it. Gritting his teeth, he uses whatever supernatural strength he has left in him to push at the heavy weight above him. A grunt escapes him, and then light invades his sensitive eyes. The lid of the ivory coffin swings open, and then two pairs of hands are there to help Kyungsoo sit up.

Kyungsoo feels dizzy and disoriented as his eyes struggle to get used to the light in the room. He reaches up and claws at his throat, feeling extremely parched. He opens his eyes to the assaulting brightness once again and catches sight of a familiar face. Relentless, he grabs at the younger man's collar and yanks him down roughly before sinking his teeth into the column of his neck. Blood tasting of the sweetest ambrosia spills into his mouth and soothes his aching thirst. Kyungsoo feels the life slowly fill his veins, and once he feels full and sated, he pulls away from his servant.

Another servant steps up, producing a handkerchief and wiping at Kyungsoo’s bloodstained lips and chin. Usually, he drinks in a neater fashion, but his hunger was to the extreme that he must have drunk sloppily.

“Are you alright, Master?”

Kyungsoo grumbles as he wipes at his eyes, blinking multiple times until he’s finally used to the light in the room. He stretches, groaning as a few bones crack and rolls his neck around to get rid of any uncomfortableness.

He looks to his right and finds his four servants standing there. Yixing is looking at him in concern; Sehun is clutching his bleeding neck. Zitao is holding the bloodstained handkerchief, and Jongdae is rubbing at Kyungsoo’s back.

"I'm fine," he answers, frowning at his hoarse voice. "How long has it been?"

Yixing smiles softly at him, electric blue eyes twinkling. "Your retirement lasted exactly a century, Master."

 _Retirement_  is the term used for a vampire's hibernation, for lack of a better term. It always lasts at least a century, but it can last longer, depending on the person. Considering Kyungsoo entered retirement reluctantly, it's no surprise he woke up exactly after 100 years.

"Come now, let's help you out of there," Yixing looks to the taller man beside him. "Zitao?"

The raven-haired man nods, handing the handkerchief to Sehun before his sharp eyes turn to Kyungsoo. The male seated in the coffin huffs as Zitao hefts him out and sets him on his feet like a child. Kyungsoo notices he's still in the basement as he was a century ago, though it seems like only yesterday.

He brushes the dust off of his clothes and shakes his cloak. Turning to his servants, he motions to the doors. "Enough wasting time here. Yixing, fill me in with any news while we walk."

To his surprise Jongdae is quick to scramble in front of the door, blocking Kyungsoo's path. "M-Master, um, I warn you that things...may be different? The world has changed a lot," he shrinks under the older vampire's glare. "So we did some redecorating and some changes to the manor. B-But it looks as beautiful as it did a century ago and—!"

Jongdae is cut off as Kyungsoo powerfully swats him to the side, causing him to fly into the wall, cracking into the pavement and leaving a decent sized, Jongdae-shaped imprint.

Kyungsoo says nothing, but the servants can very well sense his impending anger, shuffling behind him nervously as he stalks up the staircase that leads to the main floor. When he throws open the door (with more force than necessary), Kyungsoo stops. This room was the originally the large, main sitting room, he's very sure. He vividly remembers the two chairs he'd inherited during the gothic era, adorned with plush, red velvet seats. And the large painting of his parents hanging over the grand fireplace had always been there, created back when Kyungsoo was a child.

Instead, what he finds is a sleek black and white room with modern décor. The painting is gone and replaced with a rectangular device equipped with colorful moving pictures. It’s something he’s never seen before, and Kyungsoo tilts his head, trying to comprehend what exactly he’s looking at.

"Eat my dust, brother!" Yifan exclaims as he swings something white around, eyes trained on the screen. He's not dressed in a fashion Kyungsoo is familiar with, something a lot less formal than the perfectly pressed suits he’s used to seeing the older vampire dressed in.

Luhan curses but bumps shoulders with Yifan and laughs boisterously. He swings his own arm towards the television. "You know I am the tennis champion! You will never defeat me!" With a fierce growl he whips his arm back and forth, the fake sounds of a tennis match blasting from the device mounted over the fireplace.

“...What is this?” Kyungsoo questions, voice calm.

“I believe it is called a Wii, Sire,” Yixing smiles. “It is a new piece of technology that came out back in 2007 if my memory serves me well. It’s quite fun, Master. You can play all sorts of amusing games with it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitches. “I see, so whose idea was it to remodel without my permission?”

Yixing, Sehun, and Zitao stiffen, knowing the outburst is due to arrive with any moment. Sehun, the youngest of them all, gulps but steps up to murmur, “It was Luhan’s idea, Sire.”

At that exact moment, a cheering noise blasts from the television, and Luhan yells in victory. "In your face, Yifan!" he shouts with a large grin before noticing Kyungsoo standing behind him, giving off menacing vibes that Luhan doesn't seem to notice.

"You have awakened, my friend!" Luhan exclaims, strolling over. "Do you like the new design? I have tossed out all of that boring furniture! Welcome to the new age, Kyung—"

Kyungsoo promptly grabs the chattering blond male by the shoulder and flings him into the television, shattering the piece of technology and creating fissures in the wall.

 

Do Kyungsoo was born in 1612—into the pureblood vampire clan, the Do's. So no, he was not turned against his will. He had been born in this life, gifted with a long life and immortality. Kyungsoo had been all over the world and experienced it all.

He'd met Luhan and Yifan when he was a child, and they have stuck together ever since. Occasionally they go their own ways, but they always manage to come back together. Yifan and Luhan are idiots, but they are idiots that Kyungsoo trusts.

Yixing and the rest of Kyungsoo's servants are his sire children, or rather vampires that he turned himself. He never forced any of them into this life. All of them had been suffering in some way, whether it was poverty, like Zitao, or abuse, like Yixing, and had asked for his help.

He is a wealthy aristocrat by all means and settled in his manor just after the twentieth century. And shortly after that, he slipped into retirement.

"When I said 'look after my manor and staff,' I did not mean  _remodel_  while I'm away!" Kyungsoo hisses, sitting across from a frowning Luhan in one of the uncomfortable white chairs. Minseok, Luhan's only servant, shuffles up, placing a tray of tea and an assortment of cakes on the table between them before he pours tea into both cups, dropping two cubes of sugar into Luhan's cup as always, while leaving Kyungsoo's bitter and plain. Jongdae, now healed, is assisting Zitao in repairing the wall, and Sehun is taking the broken television out.

"You cannot expect me to live with century-old furniture and not with brand new technology," Luhan scoffs. "You've missed a lot, my friend. The humans have truly been revolutionary—movies, color photographs, television, cell phones, Internet, video games, etc!"

"What?" Kyungsoo deadpans, having never heard half of those terms before. "Have I missed anything actually important?"

"The hunters," Yifan speaks up from where he's sitting. He runs a hand through his dark hair. “The hunters went extinct. If there are any left with hunter blood in them, they probably have no idea.”

Kyungsoo smiles genuinely, looking down at his lap as he toys with the sapphire ring on his finger. “Good,” he murmurs, “that’s…good.”

Luhan nods in agreement, not missing the sentimental look in the other vampire’s eyes, knowing he was surely reminiscing about the past. “There was a war just shortly after you left, between the hunters and the werewolves. They ended up killing each other off. Well,” he pauses, “mostly. We came in and killed the rest of either of them.”

“The dogs are extinct as well?” the raven-haired male raises a brow, taking a sip of his tea. “It’s about time.”

Before Kyungsoo had entered retirement, the werewolves had been at each other’s necks. It was daily news about one pack wiping out another, not that the vampires really cared. Kyungsoo never liked the mutts, and most vampires felt the same. They were just playing the waiting game until the wolves killed their own kind to near extinction. It seems that the hunters just happened to give the final blow.

“There’s still just a few,” Yifan shrugs.

“One of which is apparently snooping around in this area,” his brother sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as Minseok ducks down to whisper in his ear. “Another mauled deer only a few miles out from this area was found tonight. The humans suspect it to be a wild dog or a wolf as one has been sighted.”

“It might come into my territory?” Kyungsoo asks, furrowing his brows. The last thing he wants to deal with after just waking up is some mutt snooping around on his land. Not to mention he doesn’t exactly have the strength at the moment to take on a werewolf, especially if it’s one that managed to survive after the war.

“We will be returning home to China tomorrow night,” Luhan informs, shoving a cinnamon tea cake into his mouth and speaking around the mouthful (Kyungsoo winces). “I advise that you and your staff be on the lookout. Kill it if you find it.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Just because you’re older than me does not mean I take orders from you.”

“It’s actually orders from the Council,” Luhan replies, smiling that weird old lady smile that he somehow possesses with such a handsome face. “Just after the war, a law was passed to eliminate all werewolves. That still applies today.”

The Council was basically a bunch of old, lazy fucks that sat on their asses all day and ordered all other vampires around. A monarchy used to be in place, but that was torn down in 1835, ruling Kyungsoo and the other royals practically useless. Occasionally if a decision can't be made, the Council will call upon a member of the old monarchy to make a decision. So usually, Kyungsoo doesn't give a damn about what they do.

"I'll kill it if I have to," he shrugs.

"Our Kyungsoo, always so soft-hearted," Luhan coos and other vampire throws a cake at his face.

 

Once Luhan and Yifan take their leave to return to China, Kyungsoo focuses on straightening the manor and fixing it to his liking. He finds that he likes most of it, to his own surprise, and only asks for a few things to be thrown out, like some god awful lamp Luhan had placed in his master bedroom.

Yixing also catches him up on the history that he’s missed over the past century. Anything he can’t remember, Kyungsoo reads up on some device called an iPad. He reacts strangely to the mechanics of the technology, asking Yixing in a very serious tone if the humans have created magic. It takes him a while to get used to it, but he regrettably starts to like this new technology.

He still doesn’t understand the Internet and email (“Why can’t you just send a letter if mail is much faster these days?”), but Yixing says he’ll get the hang of things soon.

A few weeks after his awakening, Kyungsoo strolls around the grounds between the forest and his manor and notices the vines crawling up the gates and how grown out the shrubbery has become. He orders Zitao and Sehun to clean it up as they have no reason to resist guests anymore. Though Kyungsoo doesn’t like humans and prefers to be alone, Jongdae suggests it will be easier to get used to the new world if he interacts with humans that come to his door for whatever reason.

He moves their mailbox to the front of the gate in response and as far away from the house as possible.

On a particular morning, Kyungsoo is reading a novel and lounging in his ebony coffin in his bedroom (most vampires sleep in beds these days, but he prefers to be traditional), prepared to sleep the day away as most nocturnal creatures do as he lies back against the red silk lining. The horror novel he’s reading is rather grotesque and intriguing, so he hopes to reach the next chapter before going to sleep.

He flips one page before the door flies open, revealing Sehun with a red burn on the side of his face, dirt staining his clothes as evidence of doing yardwork. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Sehun’s burned state. The youngling has always stayed out until the sun began to rise and became burnt in some place. He was sick of telling Sehun to use ointment to soothe his burns.

“What is it?” he asks, going back to reading his book, holding the white iPad above his head.

“It’s another one. It happened again,” Sehun replies, lisp becoming evident slightly.

Kyungsoo sighs. He knows exactly what Sehun’s talking about.

The past four days, Zitao and Sehun came to him and reported seeing multiple mauled animals in the woods—squirrels, cats, deer, rabbits, birds, etc. It’s clearly the evidence that the wolf Luhan had warned about is now intruding on his territory. Being around the full moon, it has to have been one.

Normally, Kyungsoo wouldn’t really care, but with the Council’s orders, and the dead animals bothering Zitao and Sehun (though they’ve been around _dead bodies_ ), he has to do something about it. He certainly isn’t sending one of his servants to deal with the mutt either. It’s something he’ll have to take care of himself.

“Were there paw prints?” he asks. The size of the prints can determine whether it’s a pup or an older wolf he’s dealing with.

“Yes, Sire,” Sehun brushes some dirt from his inky black hair. “They were smaller than my palm.”

“Very good,” Kyungsoo nods, clicking the button that closes the iPad, “tell Yixing to wake me up before sunset. I’m going to go find that wolf myself.” He places the device on the table next to his coffin, and then reaches up to grasp the handle on the coffin’s lid.

"Shall I tell him to ready your gun too?" the younger man asks moving to stand in the doorway. His hand laid on the door knob and the other on the light switch.

"Yes," he replies, "with the silver bullets."

 

As ordered, Yixing opens his coffin and wakes him up before the moon rises and the stars twinkle. Kyungsoo gets ready quickly, not wanting to miss the wolf somehow. He doesn't know when it will arrive and tread on his grounds.

He heads out, gun in his hand, not really knowing what to expect. Kyungsoo has only killed a few werewolves in his time, having killed ten times as many of his own kind actually. Usually vampires and wolves were evenly matched, combat-wise, unless the wolf was young and inexperienced.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to kill this wolf, especially if it’s a young one. Call him compassionate and soft, but if this werewolf is newly turned, the last thing he wants to do is kill the poor and confused thing. He knows he has to though, and that’s why he’s doing it himself rather than getting one of his servants to do it. The otherwise gentle individuals would never be able to kill someone who has done nothing to deserve such a thing.

Kyungsoo does want it off of his land, however.

He flits through the forest; the leaves rustling are the only hint of his approach in the dark night. Kyungsoo stops every once in a while to listen closely, but so far he has come up with nothing. It is two days after the full moon. Perhaps the effects have worn off the young wolf, but the usual cycle lasts five days—two before the full moon and two after. It can be even longer for fledglings. Some full moons don’t even effect older wolfs anymore.

He rests against a tree, waiting and listening as he examines the gun in his hands. It’s a simple silver pistol, but a model that’s new to him. Kyungsoo was angered that his gun had been replaced as well, but Yixing assured him that this one possesses better accuracy and is more efficient. The older vampire has taken a few practice shots, and he can admit that Yixing is right. The barrel of the gun has a Latin phrase etched into it, an old practice to ward off the “children of the night”.

Kyungsoo rubs his finger over the engraving—and that’s when he hears it.

The distinct howl of a wolf, shortly followed by the hoarse cry of a deer.

He turns in the direction of the noise before using his speed to cross the distance in less than a minute. The forest blurs around him, and then his feet stop before the bank of the frozen creek. Only a few meters ahead of him stands a young chocolate brown wolf. It’s skinny, most likely due to its new insatiable hunger that it has yet to fulfill, and doesn’t notice Kyungsoo at first, too busy tearing into its meal—a doe.

He wrinkles his nose in distaste as the wolf gets itself messy, blood matting the fur on its muzzle and staining its feet as it paws at its prey. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue once and the wolf’s head snaps up, sharp yellow gaze locking onto his form. He stares it down, hoping to assert some sort of power, crimson eyes gleaming in the light of the moon.

The wolf’s upper lip curls up, showcasing blood-stained, ragged teeth. It growls, deep and menacing, and barks once. Kyungsoo shows no fear in response, not that he is afraid. He can easily overpower this beast with no problem.

The leaves rustle as the wolf steps over its dead prey, a guttural snarl escaping it as it slowly stalks towards the vampire. Kyungsoo hides the silver gun behind his back, a tiny click sounding as he cocks it, waiting for the right moment to aim and shoot. When the wolf curves its back momentarily before swiftly lunging at the man, Kyungsoo fires accurately at abnormal speed, and the bullet shoots out and grazes the wolf’s abdomen as he’d meant for it to.

The mutt falls to the ground with a barked yelp, and Kyungsoo approaches it as it whines and writhes on the ground because silver burns like a bitch to werewolves. If he had shot correctly, the werewolf would’ve been dead the moment the bullet entered its body. Silver is that poisonous, and Kyungsoo knows the silver will leave this wolf weak for days.

The wolf cries out and claws at the ground before its form suddenly dislocates. Kyungsoo watches as the shivering beast slowly reverts to its normal human state. In no time, he’s looking down on a naked boy, curled up into a ball with blood seeping out of a wound on his ribcage, staining his tanned skin.

Kyungsoo steps up, and with the tip of his boot, he nudges the boy’s leg. “Get up,” he says.

The human jolts at the sound of another voice, golden eyes snapping open before the irises fade into a dark brown color. With a pained grunt and pitiful whimpers, he forces himself to sit up, a hand immediately moving to hold his wound. He looks utterly confused, pulling his hand away to look at the blood while his other reaches up to touch his lips, horrified at the crimson substance smeared on his face and chin, dripping down the column of his neck. Kyungsoo doubts raw deer and its blood taste especially good to a human, regardless if they’re actually a werewolf.

The vampire clears his throat, and the boy is startled as he looks up. He scoots back a little, dirtying himself in the damp leaves. “Wh…What…” he tries to speak but only a soft, dry whisper comes out.

 _Oh_ , Kyungsoo realizes,  _he has no idea._   _Someone turned him and left him. Great. Amazing. Super._

With a sigh, he lowers his gun, knowing the boy poses no threat. Kyungsoo feels bad for him, but he doesn’t feel like caring for this poor dog. It’s not his responsibility. “Go home,” he murmurs, trying to seem less frightening by speaking in a soft tone, “and stay out of my territory, wolf.”

Those wide brown eyes look utterly lost to his words, but the vampire doesn’t really care. He got the message across; maybe that will keep him out for good. Shoving the pistol into the holster on his hip, Kyungsoo turns on his heels and begins to step away. The pup can find his own way home, probably.

There’s shifting in the leaves, hands clawing at the ground before dirty fingers grasp onto the fabric of Kyungsoo’s heavy cloak. The dark-haired vampire turns around to see the injured boy hanging on to him, dragging himself across the earth by then clinging to Kyungsoo’s ankle.

“Why am I…” the werewolf struggles to speak. “What…am I…”

“You’re a werewolf,” Kyungsoo answers, feeling as though that is a good enough explanation.

“Were…” the boy suddenly goes pale and stiffens.

And then he promptly vomits on Kyungsoo’s shoes.

 

“Why can’t you wash your own goddamn back?” Kyungsoo grumbles as he scrubs at the dirty werewolf’s skin. He’s currently got the mutt sitting in the bath, Kyungsoo’s bath to be specific. Call him a bleeding heart, but he couldn’t just abandon the boy in the forest, having been injured and having puked up whatever was in his stomach.

But why the hell is he helping him get clean and therefore wasting quality reading time?

The boy is silent; his dark hair is wet and slicked back, and water is dripping from his chin as he hugs his knees to his chest. He hasn’t said a word since vomiting, and Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s because he’s still in shock or weak from his wound that is slowly stitching itself up because werewolves have that super healing thing going on.

Just to be nice, Kyungsoo rolls up his sleeves that have rolled down again and dips the washcloth in the soapy water. He grasps the other male’s chin and turns it toward himself before wiping away the remnants of blood and whatnot still sticking to his jaw and neck. The werewolf’s plain chocolate eyes lock with his own maroon ones, and Kyungsoo knows just what question is running through the boy’s head.

“What…” He clears his throat. “What are you? Wh-Who are you?”

Kyungsoo sits back once he has all of the blood and muck cleaned off of places that aren’t so intimate, not that nudity really bothers him, especially considering they’re both male. “My name is Do Kyungsoo, and I’m a vampire.”

The boy’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Do I look like I am joking?” he deadpans.

“I guess not, since I’m a w-werewolf and all. My name is Jongin, by the way.”

“You are a werewolf,” Kyungsoo nods. “I shot you because you were in my territory. Honestly, I should’ve killed you, but I didn’t really see a reason to.”

“How though? How am I one?” Jongin looks back at the water in the bathtub. “I…I didn’t even know they existed.”

“Have you ever had any strange encounter? Where a man attacked you or maybe a wolf?” Kyungsoo pauses before mumbling. “It could have happened in your sleep too, I suppose…”

Jongin shivers. “Well, I did pet a dog a couple months ago. I really like dogs! And this one was really cute when I was out in the woods behind my grandma’s house, but it growled suddenly and bit me.” He turns his palm over and shows Kyungsoo a nasty scar on the juncture of his palm and wrist. “It nearly broke my wrist.”

To his surprise, Kyungsoo suddenly grabs his hand and tugs it towards himself. Jongin’s voice catches in his throat because something in him wants to _yip happily_  for some weird fucking reason. The vampire ignores his reaction and leans forward to sniff his palm. His nose wrinkles, and Kyungsoo rubs at it as he pushes Jongin’s hand away.

“That was not a dog. It was a wolf,” Kyungsoo grumbles. How the hell had he found a full-grown wolf  _cute_?

“Did I make it angry or something?”

“No, I doubt it,” he shakes his head. “The werewolves are mostly extinct. It was most likely trying to preserve their lineage.”

“Are vampires extinct too?”

“No,” Kyungsoo scoffs, red eyes glinting in the light, “we are all among your kind. It’s easily to blend in with humans.”

“Oh,” Jongin simply says before falling silent. He doesn’t know what to make of the information Kyungsoo is giving him really. The fact that he is, in actuality, a werewolf and is currently talking to a vampire is making him want to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t having a nightmare. He can’t be a werewolf. He doesn’t have time for it. He has school and the dance team—and how is he finally going to land a date with Choi Jinri?

“Is there, like, any way to…not be a werewolf?” Jongin squeaks out. “Like, I don’t have time for this can I just make it go away?”

“Are you a fool? Of course not,” Kyungsoo reaches over and into the bath, pulling the plug from the drain before getting to his feet. He begins to fix his sleeves as he continues. “It cannot be reversed, but it can be controlled. Unfortunately for you, I’m not an avid pet sitter.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Jongin whines and kicks his feet impatiently.

Kyungsoo throws a towel at his head to silence him. “Dry yourself off. I will have someone bring you clothes.”

Jongin peers up from under the white fluffy towel. “Can I leave after that?”

“No, the moon may still affect you. You can stay here until the night passes,” the vampire replies just before he leaves the bathroom and swiftly shuts the door behind him.

 

Kyungsoo sits with a dead stare, much too disgusted to eat as he watches Jongin messily devour everything on the table. His servants sit at the table in silence as well, much too enraptured by the werewolf’s heavy appetite. At least the food Yixing prepared hadn’t gone to waste.

The only sound is Jongin’s spoon or chopsticks clinking against the plates and bowls. It’s when he starts eating with his  _bare hands_  that Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and averts his gaze to Jongdae, who’s beginning to clean up the now-empty dishes, and when Jongin’s not looking, he sneaks the untouched plates to Sehun and the other hungry servants.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo motions for the other vampire to come near.

Immediately, Jongdae places the tower of dishes in his arms on the table and wipes off his hands with one of the cloth napkins. “Yes, Sire?”

“Fetch me the telephone, would you?” he asks, taking a sip of his wine and holding a hand out. The man with caramel hair immediately acted without a word, strolling over to the wall behind Kyungsoo, where an old-fashioned phone sat on a stand. Jongdae plucked the handheld piece off of its perch and held it to his ear.

“Who should I call?”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Byun and his goddamn mutt.”

Jongin watches the interaction and swallows the food left in his puffed out cheeks. “You still use a phone like that?” It was one of the ones with the rolling dialing method, something he’d only seen in movies. “Don’t you have an IPhone or something?”

“What on Earth you are talking about,” Kyungsoo waves a hand in dismissal as Jongdae hands him the phone, informing him that it is dialing.

“It’s a new piece of technology,” Sehun murmurs to him from his right, “A phone smaller than your hand. It’s very cool, Sire. Can I get one?”

“No,” Kyungsoo replies before turning back to Jongdae, “dial again? He hasn’t picked up.”

The werewolf across from him shoves a roll into his mouth, his cheek puffing out once again as he chews. “How old are you anyways?”

Kyungsoo answers him in a heartbeat. “403 years.”

“Whoa,” Jongin’s brown eyes light up in wonder. “That’s like what, the 1700s?”

“1600s,” Zitao corrects him.

“Are the rest of you guys really old too?” Jongin asks, looking at the other servants around him. They certainly didn’t look old, all looking around his age or just a little older.

“Define ‘really old’,” Jongdae snorts.

“Most of us were born in the early to mid-1800s,” Yixing smiles.

“I was born in 1891 though,” Sehun says around the spoon between his lips, unnatural blue eyes wide. “I’m the only one not sired by Master Kyungsoo too. My sire was Lady—“

“Jongdae, Sehun, continue your chat with Jongin elsewhere,” Kyungsoo cuts in, crimson eyes burning with anger directed at the talkative bunch. Jongin can hear a voice from the other side of the phone, and he could tell the vampire had finally reached whoever he was trying to dial earlier.

And so, Jongin is forcefully dragged from his beautiful meal, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he reaches for one last handful of couscous.

 

With not much else to do, Sehun and Zitao take Jongin on a tour of the three-story mansion. It comes as news to him that the place has three stories as he was mostly disoriented when Kyungsoo had initially brought him to it a few hours prior. There are endless rooms which Jongin is sure that he will never remember, not that he ever plans on coming back.

He finds Sehun and Zitao to be very nice to be with, however, and they’re easy to talk to, unlike Kyungsoo, who seems displeased with everything Jongin does. Zitao and Sehun assure him that that’s just Kyungsoo’s way of doing things, and he’s actually very kind. Jongin doesn’t really believe them. Sure, he helped Jongin somewhat, but he also shot him for being in his territory, which was completely out of Jongin’s control as far as he is concerned.

They are walking down to the last door in one of the hallways when the two vampires suddenly stop and exchange glances. And then they’re turning Jongin around and heading back in the opposite direction, confusing the werewolf. Was that a private room or something? What could a vampire be hiding?

 _What couldn’t he be hiding,_  is the question he should be asking.

“So do you guys, uh, like really drink blood?” Jongin asks stupidly.  _Of course they fucking drink blood, Kim Jongin_.

Fortunately, Zitao seems to understand his intention with the question. “Yes, but we don’t kill, and we don’t need to drink a lot. Master Kyungsoo gets donations from human organizations, or we drink from each other,” he shrugs.

“Isn’t that like…gay?”

“No,” Sehun frowns, “it’s like sharing a drink with your friend.”

“That’s…not the same thing at all…”

Eventually, they lead Jongin to a large room turned into a makeshift library with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and a large study table in the middle, covered in papers and miscellaneous books. The two vampires take their leave to sleep, and Jongin is left alone in the library.

He’s never been much of an avid reader as it was, so he doesn’t bother with looking at the books and instead plops himself down in the desk chair. Jongin glances at the papers decorating the surface of the table, but most of them are in languages other than Korean so there isn’t much to really read.

He looks down at his hands and touches the scar on his wrist. So he’s a werewolf. Great. That would explain why he woke up the past few mornings tired no matter how early he went to bed, and why he woke up mysteriously naked with his underwear nowhere in sight. Jongin had also gotten weird itches at random times and a certain restlessness and excitement during the day, like he wanted to go roll around in the grass or some shit.

With Kyungsoo having told him there’s no way to reverse it, Jongin doesn’t know what to do. Just live with it? He obviously isn’t going to rely on some vampire for help. He doesn’t need any more weird experiences like this one.

It’s when he’s folding a piece of parchment into a paper plane that Kyungsoo suddenly pops into the air in front of him, and Jongin nearly falls out of the chair in surprise. “Holy shit!”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes, though it sounds like an afterthought, “are you having fun?”

Jongin sighs, willing his heartbeat to fall to a normal tempo after that surprise. “No, I’m bored,” he mumbles.

“What a shame,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, something Jongin notices he does  _often_. “Anyways, that phone call I had was to ask a friend about you. I don’t have much extensive knowledge of werewolves, so I asked him for advice.” He plants his hands on the desk and looks down at the sitting wolf. “You want help? I’ll give it to you. I suggest that you come here every full moon, which is once or twice every month. Look up the schedule if you must. You will only feel the effects of the wolf within during that time period, including fatigue, stress, and feral behavior, basically things that will make you want to lose your mind. Things will be different now that your first full moon cycle has passed. You don’t want my help? Fine. The next time I see you in my territory, you’ll be  _dead_.” His dark maroon gaze is threatening, and Jongin doesn’t want to admit that he’s a little scared at the moment.

“Okay,” he nods, not really sure how else to respond. Jongin doesn’t plan on coming back to this place anyways.

His eyes look to the window behind Kyungsoo, and he catches the sunlight peeking through the curtains. With a gasp, he runs past the vampire and throws open the drapes. “What time is it?”

Kyungsoo flinches and averts his eyes from the brightness. “It’s just after 11 AM,” he answers.

“Oh my god,” Jongin looks back to the other man with wide eyes. “I need to go home! My parents are going to freak out, and I can’t go on that date with Jinri if I’m grounded!”

“Calm down,” the vampire appears next to him and closes the curtains with a wince. He really needs to sleep soon, staying up this late is giving him a headache. “I’ll have someone drive you home. I believe Zitao can drive.”


	2. 2/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: masturbation, fingering, yeah

Zitao drops Jongin off a block away from his house. He throws the werewolf a tired wave, leaning out of his extremely-tinted-to-the-point-of-being-illegal car and telling him to come back soon. Jongin waves back reluctantly, eyeing Sehun who’s passed out in the passenger seat. It was a miracle Zitao hadn’t fallen asleep at the wheel too. Kyungsoo had explained to Jongin before he left that vampires experience high fatigue when the sun is up—and if it wasn’t obvious during the car ride, it definitely is now.

When Jongin returns home, his parents are waiting and instantly bombard him with questions, asking where he’s been, why he didn’t say where, etc. On the spot, he comes up with the excuse of being at his best friend’s house to stay the night and woke up late—which then led to frantically texting Taemin that he needed to cover for him in case his parents asked.

It’s a surreal feeling, when he lies in bed that night, knowing that a part of him has the ability to change into a wolf according to the fullness of the moon. Jongin’s mind goes to Kyungsoo, wondering if the vampire really wants him to come back when the next full moon approaches. But then he realizes how ridiculous it is. That experience in Kyungsoo’s manor was so odd and inconveniencing. Jongin needs to keep his normal, popular high school life and not meddle in all this  _supernatural_  shit.

He’s a werewolf, yes, but now that he knows that, he can just control it. Yeah. He doesn’t need Kyungsoo or all those other weird vampires. Kyungsoo said himself he wouldn’t openly go after Jongin if he didn’t come. So he won’t. That’s it.

And of course, the following day, Taemin immediately corners him with questions the moment Jongin walks into school, stopping him in the hallway. “So did you do it?” he asks with a grin, dark eyes twinkling.

“Do what?” Jongin blinks, not really sure as to what his friend is hinting at.

“You know,  _it_ ,” Taemin accentuates, looking at Jongin expectantly.

“…What?”

The raven-haired boy groans, slapping Jongin’s shoulder before moving closer. “Did you fuck Jinri or not?” he whispers, wiggling his eyebrows with a suggestive smirk.

“No,” Jongin rolls his eyes, pushing Taemin out of the way and climbing up the stairs towards their classroom on the third floor. Of course, the other boy springs back in step beside him.

“Okay…then where the fuck were you? Obviously not home since you made me your cover up,” Taemin persists.

“I…I was with another girl, okay?” Jongin lies, wincing inwardly at his choice. Here come more questions.

“Another girl?” the older boy’s voice rises an octave. “Damn, what’s her name? Does she go here? Is she cute?”

Jongin sighs. “H-Her name…was Kyungsoo!” he quickly answers, trying not to laugh at the thought of the grumpy vampire as a girl. “No, she doesn’t go here. I, uh, met her through a friend…She was kind of cute? But really mean.” Well, Kyungsoo does have those wide eyes and small stature that girls would like, minus the glaring red eyes and pretty much everything else about him. Thinking in a girl’s perspective, of course—Jongin isn’t gay.

“Kyungsoo? That’s a weird name for a girl,” Taemin glances up at Jongin with narrowed eyes, and he almost thinks Taemin’s seen through his lie. “But I guess if she was mean, then you didn’t get it on…?”

“Of course not,” the brunet replies, hands in his pockets as they reach the third floor. The chattering of the other students fills the hallway. Class doesn’t officially start for another five minutes, so most just hang out in the hallways or classrooms until the bell rings and the teachers shoo them inside. Jongin’s eyes immediately search for Jinri, the curvy girl that’s been invading his wet dreams since junior high.

He spots her leaning against the doorway, black hair cascading down to her waist. She chats excitedly with her friends, oblivious to Jongin’s staring. Taking a deep breath, Jongin runs a hand through his perfectly tousled hair and puts on his confident walk, striding over to her with Taemin right beside him. Forever his wingman.

However, someone coming out of one of the classrooms collides right into him. Jongin stumbles back in surprise and a weird growling noise escapes his throat. His stance is on-guard as his eyes flash yellow, gazing up at another boy who’s taller than him with russet hair. Jongin sniffs the air and another growl rumbles in his chest as he recognizes that this boy is  _another wolf_.

The other teen blinks, surprised, but then his eyes fade to a deep amber color and a predator-like smirk curves onto his lips. He moves closer, making Jongin stiffen, and leans down to whisper in the shorter male’s ear.

“Nice to meet you,  _pup_ ,” the boy murmurs, pulling back to offer another toothy grin before turning around and heading back down the hallway and up the stairs to the third year classes—only then does Jongin realize almost everyone in the hallway is looking at him and the other boy walking away.

It also doesn’t even dawn at him that he’s  _still_  growling, glaring at where the other boy once stood. Something in him wants to shred him into pieces for intruding on  _Jongin’s_  territory—wants to beat him into submission and show him who the stronger alpha is.

“Jongin!” Taemin shoves at his shoulder, and that finally causes Jongin to snap out of it. The younger teen shakes his head and blinks rapidly to clear his strange thoughts, cheeks reddening in embarrassment as everyone is still staring at him like he’s strange. Head bowed, Jongin moves straight into the classroom, bypassing Jinri who waves at him.

“Why the fuck were you  _growling_?” Taemin asks in an unbelieving tone. “Do we need to get you checked out for rabies or something?”

“Shut up,” Jongin grumbles, wanting to sink into the floor as he throws himself into his desk chair.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary happens for a few weeks after that. No random dog-like urges or growling, nothing. It’s a bit of a relief to Jongin, knowing that his wolf counter-part is controllable. But his thoughts keep returning to that other werewolf. He was definitely a wolf; some instinct within Jongin told him so and made his hair stand up on end.

Kyungsoo had said that werewolves were extinct, so it was surprising to Jongin that he found another one. A part of him, the human part, was curious and wanted to ask questions, but the animalistic side of Jongin wanted no interaction with the other wolf and got antsy anytime he caught his scent somewhere in the school. He never saw him throughout school, but their high school is pretty large, and he is one grade above Jongin.

It’s not until three weeks later that Jongin sees the other wolf again.

Jongin practically has hearts in his eyes as he watches Jinri twirl a strand of her hair around her finger. She’s sitting across from him, sharing his desk as they eat their lunch. Others around them are talking and chatting away, though most of the class is either in the canteen or elsewhere in the school.

Her perfume is intoxicating and two times more powerful with Jongin’s new senses, but he ignores it as he smiles at her story of some random event that happened earlier in the day. He isn’t really listening, but Jinri looks so cute as she speaks, and she’s wearing pink lip gloss that is really tempting him.

Their conversation is interrupted as the door to the classroom slides open with a squeak. Jongin doesn’t even look until a certain scent alerts his senses, and he instantly springs up from his seat, rattling the desk and startling Jinri.

It’s the boy, the tall one with the reddish hair, and he’s staring right at Jongin, a large grin spreading across his features. Jongin’s nostrils flare as a sudden anger takes ahold of him, turning his vision red as the phrase  _my territory, my territory, my territory_  runs like a stream through his mind. The younger teen moves into the aisle between the desks, trying to control the growl rumbling in his throat.

The other boy strides forward, hands in his pockets in a nonchalant posture as he stops in front of Jongin. “When do you plan on seeing Kyungsoo again?” he asks, his deep tone holding curiosity.

Jongin is puzzled at the mention of the vampire. How does this guy know about Kyungsoo and his connection to said grumpy dracula? The boy raises a brow as to ask Jongin to hurry up and answer.

“I’m not going to see him again.” It comes out as a snarl. “I don’t need his help.”

The redhead snickers, holding up a hand to stifle his toothy giggles. “Is that right?” He then sighs wistfully like he’s putting on a little show. “What a shame. I bet Kyungsoo misses his little puppy. He’s probably bored to death.”

Jongin’s cheeks redden as he realizes how bad the conversation sounds out of context, taking note of the spectators around them who are whispering and watching with bated breath. In an attempt to change the subject, he clears his throat. “What the fuck do you want?” Jongin’s fists clench at his sides.

The older teen takes notice of the action and snorts. “What are you gonna do, puppy?  _Yip_  at me?”

Whatever self-control he has snaps, and Jongin lunges towards the other male with a guttural snarl, fist extended for a punch. The boy blocks him easily, and in the blink of his eye, has Jongin’s arm in his grip and throws him into a row of abandoned desks. Screams fill the classroom as the younger crashes into the desks, sending books clattering to the floor.

Disoriented for a bit, Jongin lifts himself out of the clutter, cracking his neck as if it was no big deal before moving towards his enemy again, chair in hand. The other boy has no choice but to block his head with his arms as Jongin throws the chair in his direction. His eyes are wide and bright yellow, his posture completely animalistic and wild. He’s never felt this way before, with all this adrenaline pumping through his veins. He feels  _strong_ and a prideful grin appears on his lips.

By the time a teacher arrives to break them up, the classroom is a mess. Jongin’s nose is probably broken and bleeding profusely no matter how many times he wipes it. There’s a blooming bruise across his cheek, and his lip is split due to the other boy’s class ring. The other boy—whose name is Park Chanyeol, Jongin learns—is only limping slightly and holding his shoulder. It was clear that the chair had done some damage, but Jongin’s still kind of angry that Chanyeol’s face didn’t get messed up like his.

And now they both sit in awkward silence outside of the principal’s office, waiting him to get done with some kid who was smoking in the bathrooms. The nurse has already bandaged up their wounds and called their parents. Jongin is honestly scared of his parents’ reaction when he gets home. He’s never been in a fight or really done anything worth getting sent to the principal’s office for.

“Kyungsoo told me to look out for you,” Chanyeol suddenly speaks up, startling the younger werewolf, who was on the verge of falling asleep in his chair. “That’s how I knew about you. He asked me to help you, but sometimes my wolf just kind of gets territorial. I just wanted to play with you for a bit…”

Jongin glances around to make sure the hallway is empty. “Well, thanks, asshole. You sure helped a lot,” he whispers back with a glare.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’ll get enough of an earful from Baekhyun when I get home,” Chanyeol pouts, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Baekhyun?”

“My mate,” Chanyeol replies with a soft smile. “He’s a vampire, friends with Kyungsoo. They’ve been friends for centuries.”

“Mate as in like…soulmate?” Jongin blinks.  _Okay, so werewolves and vampires engage in homosexual relationships with each other._

“Pretty much—it’s a wolf thing. When you meet the right person, on the full moon your wolf just goes berserk and tells you that this person is for you, only you and you can’t live without them,” he explains in a serious tone, “and then you claim them as your own.”

It’s then that the principal’s door opens, and the little punk kid walks out with an angry expression. Chanyeol, next in line, stands up and heads in when the principal calls his name. “We’ll talk more later, okay?” he says before disappearing behind the doorway and shutting the door.

“…What the hell does he mean by claiming them?” Jongin mumbles to himself.

 

Long principal’s office visit short: Jongin gets suspended from the school for a week. His teachers slam him with work, and his parents ground him for the month. Looks like he won’t be taking Jinri on that date anytime soon after all.

He doesn’t know what Chanyeol’s punishment was, but he figures it was probably the same.

He spends most of his time in his room, working on his homework or trying to catch up on all the sleep he missed the month before with the full moon. Speaking of the full moon, he isn’t sure when that is, but he’ll probably find out the next time he wakes up naked in his bed and extremely tired.

Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo even thinks about him. The vampire hardly seemed to care about his existence when Jongin took up residence in his manor for a day. Then again, he seemed to be like that to everyone, but his servants cared for him anyways. Maybe Kyungsoo’s nicer than he thinks?

Jongin doesn’t even know why he’s thinking about this. He’s never going back. Sure, Chanyeol may be there to remind him he isn’t exactly normal, but with the werewolf by him, he can learn with him rather than dabbling in the affairs of Do Kyungsoo and his vampire crib.

The boy sighs and buries his face in his English textbook. He wishes there was some way just to forget about the whole thing. His life was so normal. Now he’s growling everywhere, bathing with vampires, and getting into fights with other werewolves.

Craning his chin up, he glances at the time on his phone. It’s nearly midnight, and he’s nowhere near finished with his work for the day. Jongin sits up fully and looks at the closed curtains of his window. He gets a random itch to peer beyond the cloth and out the window and stands to do just that. Moving the draperies out of the way, his lips part in awe at the gleaming moon that shines in the night sky.

“Is it a full moon?” he cranes his neck to see but to no avail as the trees block the view. Jongin shrugs and returns back to his seat at his desk, picking up his pencil and starts doing the assigned questions.

It’s when he’s on the second-to-last question that a sudden, familiar pressure builds in his nether regions. Jongin sucks in a breath at the sudden spike of pleasure from fucking  _nowhere_. Okay, it’s been a while since he’s gotten a random boner, but that doesn’t mean anything. If he leaves it alone and thinks of unappealing things, he’ll be ok.

However, that is not the situation at hand as Jongin continues to get harder to the point where the restriction of his boxers is torture and a thin sheen of sweat is gathering on his forehead. He begins to feel feverish as his mind reels.

It’s no use. He must do the deed.

Jongin locks his door, even though his parents are asleep by now, and moves to his bed, fetching the bottle of lube and roll of toilet paper from underneath. He lets out a muffled groan as he releases his fully erect dick from its confines. Drizzling lube on his hand, Jongin wastes no time in jerking away, his other hand pressed against his lips to keep any unwanted noises in.

It feels good for a while, the pressure building in his hips in the right way as it always has. But soon it isn’t enough. He feels the need to have something filling him, fucking him. And he wishes the thought would have him turning soft but instead it just makes him hornier.

He’s heard of straight guys getting off that way. Nothing gay about having your fingers up there, right?

Jongin doesn’t even think anymore as his free hand moves from his mouth to drag his pants and underwear further down his legs as he spreads them further apart. Fumbling, he puts more lubrication on some of his fingers and moves them down. He lets out a sob for his last shard of manliness before circling the rim of his hole with his pointer finger and slowly pushing it inside.

He throws his head back against the pillows at the feeling and moves the digit in and out before adding another. To his surprise, it feels strange but not painful.  There’s a slight stretching feeling, but the wolf inside him howls in delight as he plunges his fingers further inside. Jongin’s other hand works over his cock quickly, eyes rolling back in pleasure and back arching. It’s so weird to be getting off in this way, but at this point, he doesn’t even care, especially when his nerves are set aflame when his fingers press against his prostate.

His toes curl into the sheets when he finally comes, too blissed out and feverish to even realize he’s spurting cum on his t-shirt, completely disregarding the toilet paper. But something is different as, instead of the usual drifty feeling he gets after masturbating, Jongin feels light-headed, his mind foggy and his body feverish. Pulling his fingers out, he lies there, panting and slumped on the mattress while his heavy-lidded eyes stare at the ceiling.

Black spots appear in his vision and Jongin fights to stay awake because something feels wrong. His hands dig into the bedsheets as it feels like something is trying to break its way out of him.

The last thing he registers is his nails ripping through his dark blue sheets.

 

When Jongin opens his eyes, his vision is spinning and his throat is itchy. His eyes are focused on a figure in front of him. Squinting, he rubs at his eyes, only to realize that the person is Kyungsoo, whose wide crimson eyes are fixed upon him in a fierce glare.

He opens his mouth to speak, but instead he coughs and white feathers sputter out from his lips. Jongin suddenly becomes aware of the tiny space he’s cramped in and the clucking and squawks echoing around him. The boy looks down to find himself in a very similar situation as the last time he saw the vampire.

Blood covers his hands as he grasps a mauled and very much dead chicken between them. White feathers are sticking to his body, and when he shakes his head, more feathers fall from his hair. Looking around, Jongin gulps down the bad taste in his mouth as he finds his naked, bottom half stuck in a hen house, the rest of him sticking out of the opening, inches from Kyungsoo’s pristine shoes.

 _Ah_ , he’d gotten himself into Kyungsoo’s chicken coop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


	3. 3/4

_“Bathe yourself, you filthy mutt.”_

Jongin grumbles under his breath as he recalls Kyungsoo intense glare and his angry aura as he had literally thrown the werewolf into the familiar, large bathtub, water splashing over the floor. The vampire had been positively livid when he tugged Jongin out of the hen house and dragged him by the ear across the grounds and into the manor. This time, he didn’t spare Jongin the time to help wash him, instead leaving Jongin in the bathroom to wash himself while he and his servants cleaned the mess the wolf had made of the chicken coop.

Well, Jongin is definitely and regrettably going to steer clear of chicken for a while.

“It’s not even my fault,” he mumbles to himself, scrubbing the dirt away from in-between his toes. “I didn’t plan to be here.”

His mind instantly reels back to the moment before he passed out and wreaked havoc on Kyungsoo’s chickens. On the full moon nights when he had gotten a fever  _that_  had never happened—as in the whole getting really hard really fast and having his fingers up his ass. It couldn’t have been a coincidence because that was no normal random boner, and never had Jongin wanted to experiment with his asshole.

It had to have been some weird wolf thing, but how the hell can he ask Chanyeol about that without dying of embarrassment? He doesn’t even want to admit to himself that it happened.

Huffing, Jongin finishes washing the shampoo from his hair before pulling the plug from the drain. He watches the dirty water swim down the drain, suds and feathers alike, before standing up and drying himself off with a fluffy towel. He wonders how rich Kyungsoo really is. Is he like some high up vampire, or are all supernatural creatures wealthy? Chanyeol didn’t seem to be anything special. Jongin would’ve noticed him before if he was.

Brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out, he is thankful for the loss of the raw, metallic taste. It’s not as bad as the time before, but Jongin thinks he’ll never get used to it. Glancing over at the neatly folded pile of clothes left for him, the werewolf grimaces as they’re just like the finer clothes everyone in the goddamn mansion wears. He guesses they’re Sehun’s.

Jongin slips on the tighty whities (God, why must you subject him to this torture?) and the black slacks with reluctance. He puts on the white button-up shirt, leaving a few buttons undone because it would be uncool if he didn’t. He does tuck it into his pants though, not wanting to risk making Kyungsoo angrier and worsen the vampire’s already-waning impression of him. There’s only a pair of socks left—Jongin glares at that—and some black ribbon that he’s not exactly sure of where it’s supposed to go. With a shrug, he just shoves it in his pocket.

When he walks out of the bathroom, there’s no servant waiting for him this time. Jongin looks down the hallway and finds it completely devoid of anyone. The large window at the end of the hall casts moonlight onto the floor, and a shiver runs down Jongin’s spine as he steps into it. A weird feeling gathers in the pit of his stomach, but he shakes his head. Probably some weird full moon thing.

He strolls down the hall, trying to remember all the rooms Zitao and Sehun had pointed out before. Jongin stops every once in a while to look at decorations or paintings on the wall that he hadn’t gotten the chance to gawk at before, some of them contrasting with the modern design of the home, and raises a brow when he pauses at a painting of a little boy who looks an awful lot like Kyungsoo. There seem to be a lot of those, from him as a child to what Kyungsoo looks like currently. Jongin even spots a few black and white photos.

When he stands in front of the grand staircase, Jongin is staring up at a fairly large painting. It’s another portrait of some kind, but Kyungsoo—at his current “age”—stands behind a blonde woman seated in an intricate chair. The art is very red and black and vampire-looking, making him wonder how old it is, along with just who the woman in the painting is.

Jongin looks to the left portion of the hallway, eyeing the door at the end that Sehun and Zitao had steered him away from the last time. There had to be _something_ in there, and Jongin was terribly curious. Glancing around and down the stairs to make sure he’s still alone, Jongin tiptoes down the hall and towards the door, bare feet pattering across the hardwood.

He twists the silver doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Maybe he’s reading too much into things, and it isn’t really anything but an ordinary room?

However, that certainly isn’t the case.

Once Jongin opens the door, he’s instantly greeted with shrine or memorial of some kind. It’s a small room, about the size of a walk-in closet, and a large and intricate wardrobe greets him, opened to showcase a beautiful painting of what looks to be the same blonde woman he had seen before. Below it is a small plaque with a name engraved.

_정수_ _정_

_Jung Soojung_

_(October 24th , 1690 – July 16th , 1914)_

In front of the painting lies several lavender candles, still lit, and burning incense, hinting that someone must have been here recently. There are also a few black and white photos, obviously old, of Soojung. Some have random people that Jongin doesn’t know, while quite a few feature Kyungsoo, and even a few of the servants.

His gaze falls on a nearly overflowing black jewelry box in the middle, the interior lined with white silk and filled with various jewels, broaches, and necklaces. Jongin picks up a single ring that sits by itself on top of the pile. It’s made of either silver or white gold and heavy, meant for a finger more dainty than his own, with a large, rectangular sapphire surrounded by diamonds. Jongin’s brows furrow as he tries to think of why the ring looks so familiar.

And then the werewolf remembers his first time in the manor with Kyungsoo rolling up his sleeves as he helped clean the dirt from Jongin’s skin. Jongin recalls the way he’d feel the very same ring scraping against his scalp as the vampire washed his hair.

That same ring encircles Kyungsoo’s ring finger.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat from behind him, and Jongin jumps and spins around to see said vampire leaning against the door frame, eyeing the werewolf with that same judgmental expression he always has around Jongin.

“I leave you alone for thirty minutes and you decide to go snooping around,” Kyungsoo huffs, but his eyes and tone hold no anger. He pushes up from his leaning posture and moves to stand beside the taller man, admiring the little memoir with a calm expression Jongin had yet to see on his face.

Jongin looks down at the ring in his hands before taking note of the same ring on Kyungsoo’s finger, visible to him now. “Was she your…” his lips falter, afraid to ask in case it’s a sensitive subject.

“My wife? Yes,” the vampire nodded, lips twitching into a small smile. He plays with the ring on his left hand, ruby eyes trained on the painting of Soojung. “I married her when we were both fairly young, in 1836, though I am still young—in vampire years. It was an arranged marriage, and she hated me at first.”

“Because you’re so tiny?”

“Watch it,” Kyungsoo throws him a glare before slipping back into his calmer state. “I am…not good at conveying my emotions, so I may have avoided her for some time. Either way, we fell in love and, in 1908, we moved here.” He gestures to the house around them. “But hunters apparently found out about our location, and they killed her before I even had the chance to intervene.”

“Hunters? People hunt you?” Jongin blinks.

“Humans  _used_  to hunt us. But hunters are extinct, like werewolves,” Kyungsoo informs him, sparing him of all the details. “I  _retired_  in 1915, meaning I basically slept for a century after Soojung died. It is why I am not too accustomed to your new human devices.”

“Why?” the werewolf asks, a feeling of pity building in his heart. “I mean, why did you sleep for a century?”

“I didn’t want to at first, but I needed a break of some kind. It helped me cope.” Kyungsoo looks up and smiles, pastel pink lips spreading to form an adorable heart shape, causing Jongin’s heart to falter because  _wow this tiny angry vampire can be cute????_ “I’m fine now, I suppose, so it worked.”

“Isn’t it lonely?” Jongin asks, referring his gaze back to a photo of Kyungsoo and his late wife. “I mean, being a vampire and immortal and stuff.”

Kyungsoo shrugs his narrow shoulders. “Sometimes…but I was born this way, so I don’t have much to compare it to. It hasn’t bothered me much.”

Silence spreads between them, and Jongin just stares at Kyungsoo, a little surprised that there is a tranquil and gentle part to the vampire. He feels like he knows Kyungsoo better now, especially coming from knowing absolutely nothing about him from before.

He admires how Kyungsoo’s profile looks, illuminated in the dark space by the lit candles and the hallway light. Jongin hadn’t noticed it before, but the vampire isn’t dressed as sharply as he had been the last time they had met. It makes him look younger. Still classy and old-school, Kyungsoo’s white shirt was short-sleeved and buttoned up, hidden underneath a dark blue sweater vest. Though autumn, the weather probably isn’t cold enough for what Kyungsoo was wearing before.

Jongin eyes Kyungsoo’s fair skin, long eyelashes, and perfectly-shaped pink lips. Without the piercing red eyes or his usual demeanor, he would probably be a lady-killer. Someone old ladies would coo over and girls would fall for. He briefly wonders if his good looks are a vampire thing—to attract humans or some shit—and Kyungsoo chooses to look at him in that moment, some sort of spark igniting between them.

A sweet scent reaches the werewolf’s nose, and he blinks, rubbing at it in confusion. It smells like floral honey and makes his mouth water, but as he sniffs he can’t pinpoint where it’s coming from. Kyungsoo just stares at him in confusion and steps back when Jongin steps closer. The younger male doesn’t even think as he presses the vampire up against the empty wall.

“What the hell do you think you’re—“

“You smell good,” Jongin breathes, burying his nose in Kyungsoo’s raven hair, “like,  _really_  good.”

“And you smell like a wet dog. Get off of me,” the vampire grumbles, shoving at the werewolf’s chest until he backs away. Blood rushes to his porcelain cheeks as Kyungsoo fixes his hair. Jongin looks equally embarrassed, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, but mostly wondering why the fuck he just  _sniffed_  Kyungsoo.

Clearing his throat, the elder grabs the ring from Jongin’s hand, placing it back in the jewelry box with the upmost care. “We have guests,” he informs.

“Guests?” Jongin repeats.

Kyungsoo nods before stepping towards the brunet with scrutiny in his eyes. He clicks his tongue once and tugs Jongin closer by the hips. “Can’t even dress yourself,” he scoffs, tucking in Jongin’s shirt properly and buttoning his shirt all the way, despite the other’s complaints. Spotting the ribbon sticking out of Jongin’s pants pocket, the vampire laces it around his throat, below the collar of the shirt like you would a tie.

“Better,” Kyungsoo murmurs and smiles a bit. “You look nicer like this.”

“What happened to the clothes I had last time?” Jongin grumbles.

“Sehun must have forgotten that you prefer the newer fashion,” Kyungsoo replies, ushering him out of the small room and into the moonlit hallway. “Apparently, they allowed themselves to buy improper clothing while I was away. Which I am fine with, as long as they wear what is appropriate for a servant when I am around or until I adjust.”

Jongin looks over Kyungsoo’s outfit as they make their way to the staircase. “You look pretty modern right now to me, though it isn’t as casual as what most people wear.”

The vampire rolls his eyes. “Yes, thank you, I will be sure to catch up on fashion. It’s number one on my list.”

Walking down the long staircase and into the wide and open foyer, Jongin is greeted with the sight of a shirtless Chanyeol, standing barefooted in pajama pants and looking awfully sleepy, leaning lazily against a shorter man with inky black hair. Said unknown man turns his head from admiring the new décor and his eyes settle directly on Jongin and Kyungsoo, one eye a chilling pastel blue and the other a burning crimson.

“Kyungsoo, my dear friend, it has been much too long!” The man with intense heterochromia exclaims, walking forward with his arms outstretched, only for Kyungsoo to side-step away from the attempted embrace with a disgusted expression.

“We spoke on the telephone only moments ago,” the vampire grumbles in response. He then looks to Jongin. “Jongin, this is Byun Baekhyun, the friend I told you about that can help? And…well, apparently you already know Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo glowers at the sleepy werewolf.

“Yeah, thanks for getting me suspended, asshole,” Jongin growls.

“I got suspended too!”

“Now, now, this is not the time for fighting,” Baekhyun presses a hand to Chanyeol’s chest, and the wolf instantly calms down to Jongin’s surprise—until he remembers that Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s mate. “Kyungsoo is going to let us stay here while you two get acquainted.”

“I don’t remember ever inviting you to stay—“

“Nonsense, I have my servant moving my things in as we speak!” With a wave of Baekhyun’s hand, Jongin takes note of a short blond man carrying a suitcase twice the size of him on his shoulder like it’s nothing as he stalked up the stairs.

Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Very well. You can stay here while Chanyeol trains Jongin.”

“He’s  _training_  me?” Jongin’s voice rises in pitch, looking at the vampire with surprise. “Train me to what?”

“Control it, the wolf I mean,” Chanyeol speaks up, wiping at his drowsy eyes, “and I’ll teach you everything to know, so you won’t have to worry about changing into a wolf at random or growling so obviously like you were the last time we met.” He throws in a toothy grin at the last moment and a growl escapes the younger’s throat just to prove him right.

 

The entire night is spent with Jongin and Chanyeol out in the large yard, while the two vampires sit out on the patio, sipping tea and discussing whatnot.  Though both werewolves’ eyes want to slip shut, Jongin is worked to the bone.

Chanyeol starts by explaining the history of their kind, the beginning and its downfall. Jongin learns that Chanyeol is exactly 101 years old and is one of the only surviving wolves after the war with the hunters, having been rescued by Baekhyun during that time frame and falling for the eccentric vampire instantly. Vampire and werewolves usually vehemently hate each other on sight, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are somewhat of a rare case.

The older male also fills him in typical werewolf stuff, like the full moon’s full effects and how werewolves are only affected by it and can actually turn into their wolf form whenever. It’s just the “pups” that have difficulty with it at first. The full moon makes the wolf counterpart fully act up and every feral tendency comes to the surface easily.

“It’s also the time for mating and—“

“Mating?” Jongin chokes on his juice, nearly spitting it into the grass. “Like as in…having sex and babies…”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods, not sure as to exactly why the other wolf is panicking so easily, “pregnancy only involving females, of course, but yeah. During the full moon, if you happen to be around your mate, you’ll know and you’ll feel the urge to claim and mate with them.”

“Is this like a destiny thing or—“ He doesn’t understand the idea of suddenly falling in love with and wanting to have sex with someone he barely knows. And if Chanyeol’s mate turned out to be male, Jongin’s could very well be a man too, and he’s not sure how he feels about that.

“Pretty much, but it’s never wrong. Most of the time, wolves tend to know the person and already get along with them,” Chanyeol explains. “I doubt it’ll happen to you anytime soon since you’re a pup and all, so don’t worry about it.” He pats Jongin on the shoulder.

They continue to talk all through the night, and at some point, both Chanyeol and Jongin promptly pass out before the sun rises, the two werewolves snoring and lying in the grass. The latter instinctively snuggles closer to the more powerful alpha.

 

Jongin wakes up in the late afternoon, the house completely silent and filled with slumbering vampires. He sits up in an unfamiliar, large bed, only in his underwear. He blushes at the thought of someone taking off his clothes and tucking him in like a baby. Jongin barely even remembers falling asleep outside.

The room is huge, like four times the size of Jongin’s room at his house. The curtains and drapes are all pulled shut to block out the sunlight and all the furnishings and furniture are black and white, save for a few red accents. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark room.

Jongin’s stomach growls softly, and he shushes himself, patting his bare tummy and promising it food as soon as he can find pants or something. Getting to his feet, he finds his pants from before on the floor and slips them on, not bothering to put on something else because he feels kind of itchy and hot in an uncomfortable way.

He strides over to the French doors leading to the hallway, and that’s when he notices the closed coffin on the far side of the room. Jongin blinks, a little unnerved that there’s a coffin in a bedroom before he realizes  _duh, vampires_. Curiosity snags him and he tiptoes towards the black coffin sitting on a long table. There’s probably no one in it. He’d been in Sehun’s room before, and there was nothing but a bed in there. Jongin figures it’s probably just decoration for humor purposes.

But when he lifts the lid, his brown eyes widen immensely at the sight of a slumbering Kyungsoo. The vampire doesn’t stir from the sudden exposure and continues sleeping peacefully under the gaze of the werewolf. The coffin is dressed like a bed, a pillow beneath Kyungsoo’s head and a blanket covering him. His pink lips are parted and his chest rises and falls as he sleeps. His raven hair is mussed and falls over his closed eyes, and Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks a lot younger like this, with his eyebrows relaxed and his crimson eyes hidden.

Without thinking, Jongin reaches out and traces a finger down Kyungsoo’s alabaster cheek, admiring how their skin tones contrast. He’s once again hit with that sweet scent of flowers and honey, and his eyes glimmer gold as he leans down brushes his nose along the column of the vampire’s neck. A growl of contentment rumbles in his chest as he moves to rub his cheek against Kyungsoo’s, an odd feeling of possession and belonging swallowing his heart.

He gets a strange feeling of wanting to  _eat_  Kyungsoo and make him his own.

With those thoughts, Jongin instantly pulls away as if burned and moves to close the coffin, double-checking to make sure Kyungsoo didn’t suddenly wake up. He shakes his head and slaps his cheeks to force the weird feelings and thoughts away as he leaves the bedroom and makes his way down to the spacious kitchen.

He’s not gay—and he’s definitely  _not_  gay for Kyungsoo of all people.

It has to be some weird wolf thing. It has to be due to the moon or some shit.

“Oh, hey, Jongin,” Chanyeol greets him when he walks in, seated at the island with a couple of sandwiches in front of him.

Jongin’s mouth waters at the sight of food, and he instantly dives to grab one off of the plate. “Please tell me I can have this, hyung.”

“Go ahead,” the older male shrugs, eyes focusing back on his smartphone in his hands.

Jongin hums happily as he eats, feeling very giddy for some reason as he seats himself on one of the stools. He watches Chanyeol concentrate on playing some speedy rhythm game on his phone, thumbs tapping away and misses his own phone.

“If you are so in touch with the modern world, why aren’t they?” Jongin asks.

“Kyungsoo and Baekhyun? I don’t really know. Vampires are like that for some reason, especially nowadays. They’re too stubborn to conform to modern society and technology,” he explains, frowning as he loses the song again. “Baekhyun’s slowly getting used to it though, and by going to school, I pretty much am like the modern teenager.”

Jongin nods in agreement, shoving the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. As he chews, his mind rotates back to that weird experience in Kyungsoo’s room and before too, with his sweet scent that had Jongin’s thoughts reeling. Maybe it was just some weird wolf thing that came along with the full moon?

“Hey,” he gulped down the food in his mouth, “um, can I ask you about something?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol spins in his seat to face him, “is it about wolves?”

“Uh, yeah, sort of—um,” Jongin searches for a way to explain his problem. “If…If someone starts smelling like  _really_ good around you, and you kind of get this weird feeling around them…what does that mean? Is that like a wolf thing?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, and he blinks rapidly. “Um…” he clears his throat, eyes wandering elsewhere. His mouth opens, and he starts to speak before cutting himself off. “I-It’s just a random wolf thing during the full moon. Nothing to worry about really, Jongin,” Chanyeol answers quickly, stumbling over his words.

Before Jongin can even point out his strange explanation, Chanyeol changes the subject. “Tonight is the actual full moon, so I’m going to help you try and resist the change as soon as the sun sets. You feel it already, right? Uncomfortable in your own body? It’s because your wolf already wants to come out.”

Jongin frowns and touches his chest, very well feeling what Chanyeol was describing. He has a feeling that resisting the change will be a lot more painful than it sounds. He’s always been asleep when he turns into a wolf as well, so he has no idea what it will feel like in general.

“Anyways, the sun will go down soon, so I’ll go wake up everyone,” the redhead says before handing Jongin his phone. “You can text your parents or something and come up with an excuse as to where you are. If you start to feel really weird, call my name, okay?”

The younger werewolf nods and watches Chanyeol walk out of the room before looking down at the phone in his hands. It’s the newer version of his own phone, so he knows how to use it. Jongin remembers his mom’s number due to her forcing it in his brain in primary school, and he types up a text, explaining that he’s sorry for breaking his curfew, and that he’ll be home from Taemin’s house tomorrow. And, just like last time, he asks Taemin to cover for him, only through twitter this time because he can’t remember his goddamn phone number—to which said teen replies with,  _u just cant resist that kyungsoo girl can u? ;)_

Jongin doesn’t reply to that and instead places the phone down, looking out the window to see the sky becoming a dark orange and red, matching the autumn leaves on the trees. His gut stirs, and he forces himself to look away, fingers tapping on the countertop as if he can’t stay still.

As he waits, he starts to sweat and grow feverish. Growing drowsy, he lays his head down on the cool surface of the granite counter. Jongin’s throat grows dry and a shiver ripples through him. Feeling sick, he moves to stand up and wanders out of the kitchen. Jongin knows he should call for Chanyeol because something is definitely not right, but his feet seem to move on their own, stumbling through the back door and into the cool evening air.

His vision blurs and his toes dig into the dead grass as he heads straight for the woods, heart beating wildly and his breath leaving him in slow pants. Jongin hears his name being called but doesn’t react, too enraptured by the voice of the woods calling him like a sweet serenade.

And then it happens.

A sharp pain like a knife cuts through his spine, and Jongin falls and writhes on the ground as every bone in his body breaks. He yelps, whines and whimpers as his form morphs into that of a wolf, clothes shredding. A gunshot rings through the clearing, and that’s when the wolf snarls and darts into the safety of the trees.

“Why the  _fuck_  were you going to shoot him?!” Chanyeol shouts, holding Kyungsoo’s arm up, having redirected the gun.

“I wasn’t going to kill him,” the vampire huffs, “just slow him down. But now it’s your job to go find him. It’s your fault he got away anyways.”

 

This time, when Jongin awakens from his full moon induced change, he’s not holding a dead animal in his hands, and he’s alone.

A slick  _squish_  sounds when he moves, and Jongin hazily notices that he’s slathered in mud and lying in the bank of some creek or stream, water running along his thighs. It’s completely pitch black around him, the only source of light being the moon high up above him. He shivers from the cold and gets on his elbows to try and crawl his way up the bank, a steep incline, only to slide back down in the mud as his limbs act as dead weights.

Usually Kyungsoo is waiting for him or something, but as Jongin looks all around, he sees no sign of the older man. It terrifies him, knowing he’s alone and lost with the moonlight beating down on him and numbing him from the core.

Jongin fruitlessly shivers and thrashes in the mud, trying to move as a need for a certain person builds within him. He’s scared, confused, and overwhelmed all at once, letting out a sob as he claws at the dirt. He needs help. He needs to go. He needs to leave.

He  _needs_ Kyungsoo.

“Hyung,” he chokes out, dizzily slumping in the mud, “ _Kyungsoo-hyung_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, bookmarks, and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. 4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut, rimming, bottom!soo, top!soo

Jongin sluggishly opens his eyes as he feels the gentle touch of hands working through his hair. There’s the familiar feeling of a ring pressing into his scalp, and he relaxes into the touch. His blurred and murky vision clears until he focuses on the cloudy water pooled around him, suds floating and sticking to his skin. Most of the gray-brown mud is gone from his body, leaving his bronze skin nice and clean, but his mind is still coated in a fresh haze and his stomach aches.

“Are you awake now?” Kyungsoo murmurs to him, thumb wiping away a smear of soap from Jongin’s cheek.

The younger’s body still feels heavy, so he settles for turning his head, feverish eyes meeting the vampire’s. “Kyungsoo-hyung,” he says, his voice hoarse and quiet. The heaviness in his chest dissipates and is replaced with something warm and homey. Something is strange, but Jongin feels at such peace with Kyungsoo there.

“Chanyeol found you passed out in the bank of the stream,” Kyungsoo explains, washing the shampoo from Jongin’s hair with the handheld shower head. “He said you will feel faint and feverish as the moon is still up.” His hand moves to feel Jongin’s forehead, the werewolf sighing at the cool touch. “You do feel like you have a fever.”

“How come…How come I can never stay a wolf all night?” Jongin asks.

“Chanyeol thinks it’s because of me. I don’t really know why.” The raven-haired man shuts off the water before pulling the plug from the tub, waiting for the water to disappear down the drain before reaching for a towel. He dries off his hands before looking at the werewolf. Kyungsoo contemplates the best way to move Jongin as he knows the werewolf is dizzy and can’t really move well.

With a sigh, he grabs Jongin by the forearm and hefts him up, holding Jongin up when his legs won’t support his body. The boy hugs Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shivers, not at the cold air but at the contact. The shorter male manages to wrap Jongin in the towel, drying him off as best as possible before helping him out of the tub. Kyungsoo tries to get Jongin to wear clothes, but the werewolf complains of being too hot and itchy in anything more than a pair of briefs.

He lies on Kyungsoo’s bed, chewing on the towel because his teeth hurt and ache. His skin is flushed and glistening with sweat as he pants and shivers. Kyungsoo rolls up his sleeves when they fall down and moves to feel the werewolf’s forehead again. “Are you hungry?” he asks, sounding genuinely concerned to Jongin’s surprise.

“Kind of,” Jongin mumbles with the towel still in his mouth. “Why are…Why are you taking care of me….anyways?” he breathes out.

Kyungsoo just looks at him and reaches out to smooth back Jongin’s wet hair from his face. “You don’t give me much of a choice at this point. Do you see any other bleeding hearts around here?” The vampire moves to shut the curtains, hiding the moonlight from Jongin to ease some of the feral tendencies he knows are picking at the werewolf’s skin. “I will go get you some food. Stay here. If you feel like you’re gonna change, scream this time and don’t go jumping out the window,” he sighs as if remembering the experience before.

Jongin nods obediently, watching as Kyungsoo retreats from his vision and leaves him sprawled out on the bed spread. His chest aches, a growl threatening to let loose as Kyungsoo abandons him. A part of Jongin wants to reach out and grab the vampire, claw at him and sink his teeth into him. As if instinctively, his teeth clench harder into the towel, ripping it.

 

Kyungsoo scowls as he looks down at the bowl of soup Chanyeol hands him. “Is there even any meat in this?” he asks, brows furrowed as he inspects the steaming liquid, only spotting vegetables floating in the broth.

“Any meat might trigger him to transform,” Chanyeol says, waving the ladle around in his hand. “I know you’re worried and all, but I know about these things the best.”

The vampire scoffs but moves to place the bowl on a tray along with a glass of milk. He doesn’t want to admit he’s worried about the young werewolf, and he also doesn’t want to confess that Jongin has grown on him. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed it himself until Baekhyun pointed out how jumpy he was once Chanyeol left to find Jongin. And with how Chanyeol said that Jongin had been “sobbing” his name in the woods before the older werewolf found him, Kyungsoo finds himself responsible. He  _is_  Jongin’s only person to lean on now that he’s delved into the world of supernatural races.

“Do you like Jongin?” the younger man suddenly asks, drawing Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

“…What?” Kyungsoo replies, not understanding the question as he pulls a spoon from one of the drawers.

“Do you like him?” Chanyeol asks with a shrug, leaning against the counter. “Like…more than an annoyance or an acquaintance?”

Kyungsoo’s grip tightens on the spoon, crimson eyes focused on the werewolf in surprise. Heat gathers in his cheeks, and his mind goes blank. But Kyungsoo doesn’t get a chance to even reply as a loud crash sounds from the floor above.

Muttering a curse, he wastes no time in flitting through the hallway and up the staircase. Frantically, Kyungsoo flings the doors open and walks in, searching in the dark room before his eyes land on Jongin slumped against the wardrobe at Kyungsoo’s right. The standing mirror beside it lies on the floor in pieces, Jongin having knocked it over.

“What happened—“ Kyungsoo is interrupted as Jongin suddenly throws himself at the smaller vampire, hot arms wrapped around him and panting down his neck. The weight causes Kyungsoo to lean against the doors and close them behind himself. The vampire squirms, but Jongin traps him, breathing in his scent.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin’s voice comes out as a breathy moan, and Kyungsoo is suddenly aware of something hard pressing against his hip and the way Jongin slowly grinds against him. “Pl-Please…I can’t…”

“Jongin—“ Kyungsoo leans away, not entirely sure what is going on. Chanyeol never mentioned heightened sexual drive as a side effect of the full moon, but Jongin’s fever is still burning from the feel of it. Kyungsoo tries to push the werewolf back, but he hasn’t had any blood in the last 24 hours so his strength is at its minimum, no match for a wolf experiencing the high of the moon. “Jongin,  _Jongin_ , stop…”

And then Kyungsoo stops when Jongin murmurs something into his ear.

“I n-need…” a low groan, “ _mate_.”

Kyungsoo’s heart falters in his chest at that moment, and he begins scrambling for the door handle in shock. He knows what mates mean to werewolves, and he’s not about to let Jongin waste the lifelong opportunity on him. It’s just the full moon making him this way. He’s mistaking it for mating. Kyungsoo can’t be his mate.

A growl rumbles and then hands are ripping at Kyungsoo’s clothes, shredding his sweater vest and tearing open his button-up, little white buttons flying off. When Jongin feverishly tugs the clothing away from the vampire’s shoulders, soft pale skin bared, the older man is helpless as the werewolf sinks his teeth into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, blunt teeth turned sharp.

Kyungsoo hisses at the pain and looks up once Jongin pulls away. The boy’s hair is disheveled and his yellow eyes are wild, pupils blown and focused solely on Kyungsoo. Blood is smeared on his lips and his breath comes out hitched. The vampire stares at him a little more before he grumbles, “goddamn it.”

It’s irreversible once the bite is made anyways.

Pushing and striding forward, Kyungsoo shoves Jongin away from the doors and onto the large bed. The towel from before lies in shreds on the ground and the previously-straightened ebony bedsheets are messy.

Their positions are turned, and Kyungsoo finds himself on his back as quickly as he feels lips press against his eagerly. His heart thumps passionately in his chest and a warm, complete feeling gathers in his gut as Jongin moans into his mouth, hungrily biting and sucking at Kyungsoo’s plump lips. The werewolf’s mind is hazy but the need to claim his mate officially is strong in his thoughts.

He wastes no time in slipping off Kyungsoo’s ruined clothes frantically, relishing in the feeling of their bare skin touching. Kyungsoo’s skin is cool while Jongin’s is burning hot, making them both moan, lips parting as Jongin fits himself between Kyungsoo’s thighs, grinding their clothed cocks against each other.

“Oh, god,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth as pleasure builds quickly in his hips. With over a century without sexual activity, it's no wonder he's already oversensitive. Jongin pays no mind and only moves his hips harder and faster, lips latching onto the unmarked skin of Kyungsoo's neck, creating a collage of bruising marks to match with the bite mark on his shoulder. The mix of pain and pleasure has Kyungsoo's eyes rolling back, and hips stutter against Jongin's, hands bruising Jongin's biceps as he releases within the confines of his underwear, shuddering out a breathy moan of the younger's name.

Jongin stops moving above him, and Kyungsoo realizes he's come too and relaxes into the pillows, sated and tired. But then hot hands are quickly grabbing his hips and Kyungsoo yelps as he's flipped over onto his stomach. His hands find purchase on the sheets as he settles on his hands and knees, glancing back to see yellow eyes staring back at him, swimming with a certain hunger in their glow. "J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo isn't sure why he's not moving away or protesting, but a part of him wants to give in to Jongin's lust and his touch.

"Hyung..." Jongin breathes out, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's spine as his hands caress the backs of the older man's thighs. The vampire is curvier than he looks, to Jongin's delight, and the werewolf eagerly moves his hands up to hold Kyungsoo's bottom, spreading the cheeks apart.

Kyungsoo jolts at the action, cheeks shaded a deep red. No one has dared to touch him there before. He's not sure what Jongin is doing or what to expect, but his breath is knocked from his lungs when a tongue swipes over his entrance before dipping in. It's such a weird feeling, but Kyungsoo moans and whimpers when Jongin becomes more eager, pressing his face there and hungrily eating him out, groaning and huffing all the while. The vampire shudders and collapses into the pillows when his arms give up, letting out unintelligible whimpers of words. "Uhn—Ah! Jongin, d-don't...!" He chokes out when the younger male grabs his hardened length just as a spit-slicked finger replaces his tongue and slides into him.

Jongin moves his finger in and out quickly before impatiently adding another digit, scissoring and stretching Kyungsoo's hole as the older man grunts in pain beneath him, only soothed by Jongin's hand on his cock. "Jongin, sl-slow down, ugh," Kyungsoo pants out just when the other adds a third finger.

"Kyungsoo-hyung,  _fuck_ ," Jongin groans, golden eyes glinting in the darkness, "Can't wait to be in you. Can't wait to fuck you, make you  _mine_ ," his breathing hitches as he speaks in a feral tone.

Only a few moments after he says that, Jongin withdrawals his fingers, making Kyungsoo feel empty and loose. Subconsciously, he moves back in search of Jongin's touch, only to feel something hot and hard pressing against his entrance. He jolts and tenses up, crying out as Jongin sheathes himself slowly, bigger than the three fingers. Jongin sighs blissfully as if all the tension from before is suddenly released. Kyungsoo's teeth sink into his lip, tasting his own blood as tears spring to his eyes. Luckily, Jongin waits a bit for him to adjust, his warm torso draping over Kyungsoo's back as he kisses at the nape of the vampire's neck, mumbling apologies as his hands run up Kyungsoo's chest, rubbing his nipples and stroking his cock to ease the pressure.

"Hurry up and move," Kyungsoo grumbles out breathlessly moments later, and Jongin is ecstatic to please. Maybe too ecstatic as Kyungsoo is jolted forward with a gasp as Jongin begins a series of powerful thrusts that have the former grasping at the sheets and arching his back. But the sounds of Jongin's panting and moaning, along with the creaks and squeaks from the century-old bed, turn Kyungsoo on and he's soon shamelessly voicing his feelings of ecstasy. Pleas of "harder" and "faster" escape him unwillingly, and when Jongin moves up to kiss him, the vampire is unable to resist turning his head and meeting his lips eagerly. Kyungsoo nips at Jongin's plush, swollen lips, tasting the werewolf's blood, and sighing at the shocking sweet taste. Usually a werewolf's blood tastes like rust and dirt, but Jongin's is especially tasty to him.

The kiss is broken when the younger's hips shift, and Kyungsoo cries out at the stab to his prostate. It's an awkward angle, but Jongin holds the other male's hips and lifts himself up until every movement has Kyungsoo gasping and wantonly moaning out Jongin's name. The effect is only heightened when Jongin reaches down and pumps Kyungsoo's length until the vampire is shuddering and coming onto the sheets beneath him. And when Kyungsoo's walls clench down on him, Jongin's orgasm follows, coming inside of Kyungsoo, much to the latter's tired dissatisfaction.

As they both come down from their high, Jongin's eyes fade to their normal brown color and the boy is out cold before he even collapses on the sheets next to Kyungsoo. The vampire can only roll over onto his back before his eyes start to slip shut as well, just as the sun starts to rise in the horizon and peek through the curtains.

 

"Ugh," Kyungsoo lifts a hand to block out the sunlight invading his eyelids. It doesn't burn, since he's of pureblood, but it's awfully irritating and hurts his head just knowing it's there. Sitting up, the black silk sheets pool at his waist as Kyungsoo rubs at one eye and struggles to keep the other open as he reaches over and draws the black canopy curtains lining the bed posts closed. It's rare that he wakes up before sunset, but it's also rare that he sleeps in his bed rather than his equally comfy coffin.

He retracts his arm and his shoulder stings in pain and Kyungsoo's face scrunches at the feeling. He hisses and a hand moves to rub at the muscle, only to feel the rough bumps of a scar—a bite mark. And then it all rushes back to him.

With a groan, the raven-haired man rubs at his face. Jongin. He slept with Jongin. He had sex with Jongin. Jongin is now his mate.

Kyungsoo removes his hands and looks down at his right to see said boy holding the pillow in his arms, snoring softly and drooling away in slumber. He glares at the sight with a sneer, though a part of him twinges in happiness.

Now there is a bond between them, one that is inseparable and held together by fate. There's no way around the fact that Kyungsoo belongs to Jongin now.

Suddenly, it all makes sense, how Jongin couldn't stay away from him and how Kyungsoo couldn't help but dote on him. Also how Chanyeol acted last night, asking if Kyungsoo liked Jongin and all that. Kyungsoo lets out a grumble at that, only to wince and hold his throat. He's parched and is tempted to call up Yixing or Jongdae to fetch him a cup of blood, but the idea of them seeing what went down last night isn't thrilling.

Instead, he lies back down, rolling on his side to look at Jongin, who's still far away in dreamland. He reaches forward to wipe away the line of drool from the boy's lips and chin, admiring how soft Jongin's lips are and how boyish he really looks, sleeping like this. Without even knowing it, Kyungsoo inches closer so he can brush back Jongin's mocha brown hair from his face, smoothing a thumb across the arch of one of his eyebrows absentmindedly. Jongin really is pretty and handsome in his own, human way, lacking the fair and ethereal glow of a vampire but looking just as stunning and  _warmer_.

Before long, Kyungsoo retreats his hand when Jongin's eyelashes flutter against his wrist. Jongin's drowsy eyes open and they’re the same brown color and not that startling yellow from the night before. He's disoriented for a minute but only grasps Kyungsoo closer with a tired smile playing on his lips, a total 180 from the outburst the vampire expected. A kiss is placed on the bruised mark on Kyungsoo's shoulder, a stinging but relaxed feeling resulting from the contact.

But Kyungsoo isn't having it.

With a growl, he sits up, untangling from Jongin's warm arms. "Do you remember what happened last night? Do you have any idea how idiotic you were?! You came onto me a-and...!" Kyungsoo's rant is stopped before he can even begin when Jongin drags him back down onto the bed, pinning him down and hovering over him with a childish pout.

"It felt good, though, and you initiated the kissing yourself," he points out. "I'm sorry, if you didn't really want it."

It's quiet as Kyungsoo averts his gaze, a pale pink dusting his cheeks before he mumbles, "I liked it, and I...may have wanted it too."

A grin blooms across Jongin's face, dimples showing and eyes crinkling in delight. He snickers and leans closer. "What was that? You liked it? Kyungsoo likes me?" Jongin hugs Kyungsoo's torso and buries his face in the crook of the vampire's neck, inhaling his flowery vanilla scent. Jongin's not entirely sure what their relationship is, or why he's okay with the fact that Kyungsoo is a man, but there's no mistaking that there's something about Kyungsoo that sets his senses aflame.

"Be quiet," the stubborn man huffs, pinching the werewolf's ear, "Don't get your hopes up."  He says, even though his cheeks are flaming red.

"Have you always been this cold?" Jongin shivers against the vampire. Kyungsoo has never been exactly hot, but his skin has never felt so icy, and when the younger male pulls away to look at him, he swears Kyungsoo looks paler.

"No," Kyungsoo sighs, "I'm only like this when I'm thirsty."

"Like...blood-wise?" Jongin knows Kyungsoo eats regular food too, so he's never really gone over the topic of  _blood_  with the  _vampire_  –surprisingly.

"Yes, but it's alright," Kyungsoo's eyes flutter shut, "I can drink from Sehun or get some from the kitchen downstairs—"

"Drink from me."

Kyungsoo's eyes snap open to meet a sudden intense yellow gaze. "Excuse me?"

Jongin's tense expression turns soft and sheepish as if caught suggesting something naughty. "That...That way you can smell like me..."

"You dogs and your ridiculous jealousy issues," Kyungsoo mutters before speaking up. "Very well, come here," he lifts his arms, beckoning his mate closer.

A little hesitant, not sure how these things go, Jongin leans down and one of Kyungsoo's hands comes to rest at the nape of his neck, bringing him closer and positioning his neck just right. Goosebumps spread onto his skin when the vampire's breath brushes against his throat before a kiss is pressed there, soft and relaxing. And then the teen feels the telltale pain of teeth piercing his neck. He whimpers at the feeling but soon warmth pools in his gut, and Jongin sighs pleasurably. But his reaction isn't as extreme as Kyungsoo, who groans as if it's the most delicious thing he's tasted—which it is. And though drinking blood was never something that gave him sexual stimulation, his cock hardens against his stomach and the hand resting on Jongin's nape claws through his hair, yanking his head to the side for better purchase.

It's with a ton of reluctance that Kyungsoo pulls away, licking the new wound on the werewolf's neck that slowly closes up. His maroon eyes gleam with rejuvenation as he wipes his mouth, looking up at Jongin, who looks just as aroused. The sound of their labored breathing fills the room, and the two hold a hungry gaze for what seems like hours before their mouths meet roughly, teeth clacking and tongues tangling.

It comes to Jongin's surprise, however, when their positions are switched and Kyungsoo shoves him down onto the mattress, a wicked look in his wide eyes and a smirk twitching at his full lips. Caught in the bloodlust, the vampire drags a hand down Jongin's tan chest, trailing wet kisses down his neck and suckling at the healed over spot he'd just bitten, eliciting a whimper out of Jongin. Kyungsoo's wandering hand trails down further, following the younger's happy trail until his slim fingers wrap around his half-hard shaft, twisting up and down until Jongin's hips are bucking into his touch and a constant stream of gasps and moans are leaving his lips.

Kyungsoo lifts his head and reaches over with his free hand, opening the drawer in his bedside table, searching for something suitable for lubrication. He finds a modern bottle and inwardly thanks Luhan, though he's a little disturbed that the older man thought to stash some for him and a little disappointed that he had to deal with just saliva when this was lying in the drawer all along. He pops it open with his teeth and distracts Jongin by sucking on one of his nipples, discovering the younger is sensitive there when a rather loud cry is ripped from his throat.

Jongin feels a rush to his senses when a lubed finger teases the rim of his hole before slowly pushing inside. It's a different sensation than before with his own fingers. It hardly dawns on him that he's about to say goodbye to his ass virginity when Kyungsoo has three fingers inside of him, moving in and out and just barely teasing that sweet spot within him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, hyung, just—just put it in me already!" Jongin growls out, knowing he doesn't want to come just from Kyungsoo's fingers. The vampire lifts up from his assault on Jongin's nipples and pulls his fingers out.

"Shall I fuck you dry, since you didn't seem to care all that much for my well-being last night?" Kyungsoo scoffs as he lathers his cock in the clear gel, the ache in his lower back still prominent. Momentarily distracted, he's unable to react when Jongin rolls them over, the werewolf too riled up to wait as he pushes Kyungsoo down onto the bed. The latter raises as a brow as Jongin positions himself and holds Kyungsoo's dick in place before impatiently sinking down.

"Oh, fuck!" Jongin throws his head back and lets out a loud, wanton moan. There's pain, of course, but he relishes in it, placing his hands on Kyungsoo's chest and rocking his hips experimentally. "So good..." he whines, eyes locking with Kyungsoo's burning ruby ones. Jongin's unable to break the stare as he starts to move, raising his hips up before sitting back down, enjoying the slide of Kyungsoo's thick length rubbing against his walls.

Kyungsoo doesn't move at all though, letting out hitched breaths with an impassive expression, though his eyes seem playful, just watching Jongin move up and down on his cock. The younger frowns at him when he grows tired of moving on his own. "M-Move already..."

Kyungsoo grins, flashing his perfect teeth, and places his hands on Jongin's slim hips. "I was waiting for you to ask," he murmurs before placing his feet flat on the bed and beginning to piston his hips up. Jongin lets out a hot breath as Kyungsoo moves faster and harder than he was, the slapping of his hips meeting Jongin's ass filling the room, soon drowned out by constant  _ah's_  and  _unf's_  from the both of them.

Tears spring to the younger's eyes as his orgasm swiftly approaches, and Kyungsoo reaches between them to grasp Jongin's wet cock, thumbing the head and stroking him quickly. Kyungsoo sits up on his elbows and envelopes one of Jongin's dusky nipples between his plush lips, swiping his tongue over the hardened bud. And with a cry, Jongin releases onto Kyungsoo's chest, staining his alabaster skin with ropes of white.

Kyungsoo pulls out as Jongin collapses onto his chest, and jerks himself off, expression twisting with pleasure before he groans and comes onto his hand. He then lies back and unwinds, breathing evening out as Jongin smears his fingers into the sticky white mess on the vampire's chest. The elder grimaces and smacks his hand away, "You are disgusting."

"It's my cum. I can touch it if I want."

"...I do not even know what to say to that."

Kyungsoo sighs and closes his eyes, tired even though the sun is going down. He feels Jongin roll over and get out of the bed, pulling the canopy curtains back now that the sunlight is gone. His footsteps travel elsewhere, and the vampire is too sleepy to listen to where he's going. Kyungsoo falls into a half-asleep state, floating between tranquility and awareness. Moments later, the bed dips and something wet rubs his stomach, cleaning up the mess there before hands lift his leg and Jongin cleans the dried stains between his thighs.

"I don't know what to do about the sheets..." Jongin mumbles after throwing the washcloth in the clothes basket in the corner of the room. He settles down beside the vampire, laying his head on his chest and inhaling his scent that's now tinged with cinnamon and something strictly  _Jongin_.

"Jongdae will wash them later," Kyungsoo replies, voice soft with sleep. "Thank you."

A puppy-like pride swells in Jongin's chest when Kyungsoo thanks him. He can't resist smiling and cuddling closer to the vampire, bemused at the affection from his mate. It's strange how their relationship changed so quickly, but Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind. Jongin knows they aren't much besides lovers, but he knows that greater feelings will develop with their newly-formed bond, and he's fine with that.

"What do we do now?" Jongin asks, a general question.

"You should probably go home. Tonight and tomorrow night will be easy to resist, so you have no point to stay here and worry your parents," Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and blinks them open.

"But, I mean from here on out," Jongin explains, "like our relationship from now on? I don't know if I can handle being away from you for a month, and I don't think my parents will let me out of the house anymore."

Kyungsoo looks at him with a curious expression. "What are you suggesting then?"

"Come see me," he says. "We can meet somewhere or you can come to my house when my parents are out. Just so I can see you," Jongin beams.

Kyungsoo frowns at the suggestion, looking elsewhere. "I don't know. I'm not good around humans. It's like...a phobia almost," he admits, unsure of the idea. For one, he hasn't interacted with modern humans other than Jongin and still hasn't gotten a hang of technology or any modern topics. He'd be absolutely confused in public.

Jongin pouts. "But I—"

The door bursts open and shocks the both of them into tugging the sheets up to cover their naked bodies. Chanyeol and Baekhyun appear, armed with pots and pans as they bang them around with loud clangs to a mismatched beat. "GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS, TIME TO GET UP!" Chanyeol hollers.

"Go to hell," Kyungsoo gripes, burying his head underneath a pillow.

 

For the next two months, Jongin isn't allowed to leave the house under  _any_  circumstances. His mother had apparently panicked, and Taemin had spilled the beans that Jongin was staying with a girl, so yeah—his parents were pretty pissed. The only times he can see Kyungsoo are on the full moon nights that his wolf can't control the urge to be near his mate. He always has to leave before morning though, and it sucks. They call each other sometimes, but it's hard when their sleep schedules are opposite, and Kyungsoo doesn't exactly see the point in small talk, thinking Jongin has a problem every time he calls. He still doesn't understand texting either, even when he purchases a smartphone, and finds it irritating.

And Kyungsoo still hasn't tried to come see Jongin either.

"Being grounded is really making you this sad?" Taemin snorts as Jongin walks into the classroom and immediately sits at his desk and lies his head down.

"No, it's not that," the younger boy sighs, turning his head to the side to look at his best friend. "It's nothing, really. It's probably just the weather."

Taemin hums, looking out the window at the grey, cloudy skies, rain drizzling down the window pane. "I'm surprised it's not snowing with how cold it is."

"There were some ice patches outside," Seulgi pipes up from the other side of Jongin. "Hey, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting a new English teacher. It's probably gonna be some old lady or something," Taemin rolls his eyes.

Jongin groans. His worst subject and he'll be stuck with another asshole that assigns way too much homework and never explains anything. He slumps even more against the table, wanting nothing more than to sleep a little more and stop thinking about how much he misses Kyungsoo. The bell rings and the students lingering in the hallway rush to their seats, chairs and desks squeaking and rattling. Everyone still chats as their new teacher isn't there yet, and Jongin dozes off until the sound of footsteps enters the classroom, and it goes quiet.

The sliding door shuts, and the new teacher settles their things onto the desk. Whispers and murmurs are exchanged, but Jongin ignores them in favor of sleep, hoping the new teacher ignores his presence.

"Excuse me, you there in the back?" A soft, but deep voice calls out. "Please lift your head, or I will count you absent."

Jongin sulks but does so, looking up only to meet a very familiar set of eyes, only a dull brown instead of startling crimson. He nearly leaps out of his seat at the sight of Kyungsoo standing at the front of the room, but he knows he has to act normally, especially around his  _new teacher_.

Kyungsoo smiles at him. "Thank you, Kim Jongin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be two extras following this :>


	5. odd eye (chanbaek extra)

The pungent smell of ash and smoke greets the vampire’s sensitive nose as he breaks through the trees. His acquaintances stop beside him, all pausing to stare at the remains of what was once a large pack of werewolves. Being feral beasts, their homes are more like huts gathered in a large clearing in the middle of nothing but forest.

But there is no evidence of that now. Most of the huts were burned down into ash mixed along with the soot-stained grass. Debris lay here and there and some of the fire is still burning, sending puffs of smoke into the black sky decorated with thick clouds. It is probably due to snow soon.

Baekhyun gives solemn glances to all the dead bodies, wolves and human alike, as he starts to walk along the path that spreads along the huts. “This is terrible,” he mutters beneath his breath.

“We don’t need any of your pacifist bullshit right now, Byun,” Heechul huffs, pushing ahead of him. “Just look through and see if you find any of them still alive. If you need any help getting rid of the live ones, let me know. I’m going to the left.”

The younger vampire shoots him a glare, watching Heechul strut off in his fancy black fur coat. The woman with them, Taeyeon, casts Baekhyun a sympathetic look before walking off with him, leaving Baekhyun to explore on his own. He didn’t even want to do this, and now he’s being treated like extra baggage. Heechul’s part of the council though, so it makes sense that he wouldn’t like a royal like Baekhyun.

One year into an ongoing war between the werewolves and hunters, and the vampires are now considered the cleanup crew. After any pack or family of hunters is wiped out, they come in and remove the mess and evidence so the humans don’t come snooping. The humans have their own wars to worry about anyways.

Rubbing his left eye, the normal one, Baekhyun sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

Byun Baekhyun, a vampire of royal lineage. He was born in 1610 and is the lone survivor of the Byun clan—a clan that was once as rich as the Do’s but were taken down by hunters on a fatal night in 1802 when Baekhyun was still young. All that remains of that night is the memory and his one blind eye caused by the holy water. His scars healed but his eye did not face the same fate.

Dragging his feet along in the grass, he frowns at the wreckage. Baekhyun bends down to check every body for a pulse or some sign of life, but every single wolf or human is dead. The sheer amount of carnage is saddening, and he hopes that each werewolf or hunter he comes across isn’t alive, so he doesn’t have to bear the responsibility of killing them.

But another responsibility of theirs’ is to pick-pocket. Baekhyun grimaces as he removes any expensive-looking jewelry or anything worthwhile. It’s wrong to steal from the dead, but the council didn’t care. Though the wolves are rural, they still have riches, and the dead hunters are a bonus.

Most of the huts and tents are empty, burned down, or filled with more dead bodies. The vampire searches in little drawers and whatnot, taking anything of interest as he carries on.

As he moves closer to the larger hut that housed the alpha and leader of the pack, he stops at a beautiful woman lying on the ground. The stench of wolf clings to her body, so he knows she was one. Blackened blood pools beneath her body from a large wound caused by a silver bullet in the center of her torso, and Baekhyun knows she died quickly with how her golden eyes are still wide open.

He bends down to his knees, reaching a pale hand out to gingerly close her eyelids and murmur a small prayer. There’s no afterlife for him, but there may be for wolves.

His mismatched eyes fall on the gold necklace resting on her collarbones, a square-cut jade being the only item attached to it, and he knows he must take it to add to all of the jewelry and pocket watches in his small collection.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly, lightly lifting the woman’s head to unlatch the necklace and place it in his pocket.

Baekhyun stands back up and walks over to the large hut of the main alpha. When he steps in, the wide space is empty of life, no bodies whatsoever. Stepping on the deer skin rug that covers the dirt ground, he glances at the few cots that lie abandoned, along with the few chests and dressers that decorate the space. The vampire opens one of the chests, finding nothing of importance or any gold. Looking through another set of drawers, it comes up empty and Baekhyun huffs. Heechul and Taeyeon might have gotten here before him.

Pulling out the necklace he retrieved off of the woman outside, he considers it enough to look like he did his job. Baekhyun turns around, starting to head out of the hut before he stiffens and stops at a quiet sound.

“M-Mama?” it’s a soft coo, the small voice of a child. “Is that you, Mama?”

Baekhyun’s keen ears catch the quick beating of a heart, something he failed to notice before, and turns around to look at the large wardrobe in the corner. In an instant, he crosses the distance between himself and the dresser, placing a hand on the wooden knob.

When he opens the wardrobe, his eyes land on what he expected—a boy, probably no older than four, with curly black hair, wide eyes, and large ears, instantly recoils from the doors. He stares up at Baekhyun in fright, trying to get away from the vampire by pressing back as far as he can into the wardrobe.

It’s the usual response to his appearance, really.

Baekhyun sniffs and wrinkles his nose at the smell of wolf. He quickly moves to rub at his nose and fix his expression, not wanting to scare the child any more than he already had. Trying to look as nice as possible, Baekhyun smiles gently and extends a hand in offering. “It’s okay. I will not hurt you.”

“Where’s my mama?” the boy sniffles, scared out of his wits. “She…she said she’d come get me after the bad people left!”

“Your mama…” Baekhyun thinks back to the dead woman before, who had the same wide eyes as this child. Swallowing, he’s quick to lie, not wanting to let this boy know of his family’s—his pack’s—fate. “Your mother asked me to take good care of you. She went somewhere far and asked me to look after you while she’s gone.”

The child’s hiccupping stops. “R-Really?”

“Yes,” the vampire reaches in his pocket and pulls out the jade necklace, “she gave this to me to give to you.” It’s a bit of a wild guess that that woman was this child’s mother, but apparently Baekhyun is right as the young werewolf tentatively reaches out to take the jewelry from his cold hands.

The boy seems to believe his innocent lie and looks at Baekhyun with watery eyes. “When is Mama coming back?”

“She didn’t say,” Baekhyun frowns, “but let’s hope soon, right?” He smiles again and offers a hand once more.

The boy looks at Baekhyun’s palm and frowns, still scared and unsure. “What’s y-your name?” he asks hesitantly.

“Byun Baekhyun,” the vampire grins, showcasing perfect teeth. “What’s yours?”

“Chanyeol,” he mumbles shyly in reply, eyes glancing at the man’s hand. “You’re…not gonna hurt me, right?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I will never hurt you, I promise. I’m not like those other vampires, Chanyeol.” He means it. Killing a werewolf that’s close to death is one thing, but killing an innocent child is something he will absolutely never do. The council be damned.

“O-Okay, I’ll come with you.” Slowly, the toddler placed his small hand in Baekhyun’s, the jade necklace dangling from his other hand.

The vampire smiles kindly and easily lifts Chanyeol into his arms. The warmth is a nice change, and he finds it adorable as small arms hug his neck. A feeling of wholeness spreads in his chest as he presses a tender kiss to the boy’s head. Taking care of a child, a werewolf no less, is going to be a challenge with the council breathing down his neck, but Baekhyun would rather suffer the consequences than have to kill this wide-eyed baby.

“Close your eyes, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers, petting the soft black curls on the younger’s head. Chanyeol hums and moves to bury his face in the vampire’s neck.

Chanyeol clings to Baekhyun as he wraps his coat around them both as best as he can and heads out into cold night, glancing around for Taeyeon and Heechul. If he listens closely he can hear the two council members chatting ways away. Thankful for his luck, he starts walking at a fast pace towards the woods.

“We’re going to go  _really_  fast, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says cheerily. “Are you ready to go really fast? You have to keep your eyes shut!”

The young werewolf giggles, and the vampire feels his heart skip at the loveable sound. “They’re shut, they’re shut!” Chanyeol gleefully says, fisting the fabric of Baekhyun’s coat.

“Okay, here we go!” Baekhyun promptly dashes into the trees. With the boy in his arms, he tries to remember the way back, tracking their scents back to the council building. He has to stop every few miles to find his way, but eventually Baekhyun stops outside of the large building, located at the edge of the city.

Baekhyun pauses at the sidewalk, finding Chanyeol asleep on his shoulder from the thirty minute journey. He holds the child carefully as he slips off his coat and wraps it around the small werewolf as best as he could. It helps hide the scent of the wolf and deters the vampires walking by from looking. Some stop to look, most likely wondering what the hell Byun Baekhyun is doing with a child but end up figuring it to be another one of his oddities.

“Master!”

Baekhyun turns to see his only servant, Junmyeon, walking towards him. The blond man stops short at the sight of the boy in his master’s arms. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is that?”

“I will tell you later. Have you brought the car around?”

“Yes, sir, right this way.”

 

What was a quick decision, turns into a lifelong one as Chanyeol stays hidden with Baekhyun, who moves out of the city and into a nice house in a rural location. It allows them to stay out of the council’s direct sight and gives room for the werewolf to roam around. Chanyeol is satisfied, so he doesn’t mind it.

Baekhyun doesn’t slip into a parent role for Chanyeol, more like an older brother. Junmyeon is more like the parent, always looking after the werewolf while Baekhyun is busy doing things to help out the council as his duties. But little Chanyeol always manages to sneak into Baekhyun’s study just to spend time with him. Baekhyun teaches him how to read and sends him off to a human school nearby to get a proper education.

Chanyeol doesn’t start getting in touch with his wolf side until he’s twelve. And with the war between the werewolves and hunters ending, it’s natural that he starts asking questions that Baekhyun can’t keep giving the same old answers to. The  _when is my mom coming home_  becomes  _why won’t you tell me where she is_. He starts to realize that he’s the only werewolf he knows, and Baekhyun ends up telling him the truth.

Chanyeol runs away.

It’s not until a month later that he comes back, naked and dirty from having lived in the woods. Being only thirteen, Baekhyun was so thankful he was safe and hugs him tight, saving the scolding for Junmyeon to do. He apologizes for lying, but Chanyeol understands it was what he had to do.

Baekhyun watches as five more years pass and Chanyeol grows until he’s towering over the much older vampire. He comes to terms with the fact that Chanyeol isn’t the child he picked up anymore and now a man that can make his own decisions.

In his heart, he starts feel something he shouldn’t when he watches Chanyeol cook a meal in the kitchen or sees him reading a book on the sofa. Such a simple action like Chanyeol peeping in the doorway of his study to tell him dinner is ready with a smile on his face has Baekhyun’s heart beating irregularly. Same smile, same wide eyes, same soft hair, but they’re now accompanied with broad shoulders, long legs, and a deep voice.

He shouldn’t feel this way. Chanyeol was once a child he picked up. He raised him.

But he fails to notice how Chanyeol looks at him with something more than admiration or familial love.

So he’s a little surprised when, on the full moon following Chanyeol’s nineteenth birthday, the werewolf experiences a high fever—which then turns into pushing the vampire down and spewing his need for his  _mate_.

Baekhyun feels guilty about accepting Chanyeol’s sexual advances, feeling like it isn’t consensual because the wolf is affected by the moon. But it’s entirely cleared up as there’s a soft kiss placed on his shoulder as Chanyeol is buried in him, followed by gentler kisses down his spine. The vampire shudders, looking over his shoulder with his good eye to lock gazes with Chanyeol’s soft topaz eyes.

“I like you, Baekhyun, more than I should,” the werewolf murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, hips pausing in their movements. He sounds conflicted, like he thinks he should stop but can’t.

So Baekhyun flips over onto his back, carefully so Chanyeol doesn’t slip out, and he reaches up to smooth down Chanyeol’s fluffy black hair. “I like you too, more than I should,” he smiles, watching as Chanyeol’s wide eyes light up. He can practically see his nonexistent tail wagging, and his happiness shows as he pounds the vampire into the mattress.

 

“And that’s how it happened!” Chanyeol grins widely, sitting across from Jongin who seems mildly disgusted, hesitantly putting rice into his mouth.

“You know, you could’ve left out the last part. I won’t be able to get the images out of my head,” the younger boy grimaces, debating on finishing the rest of his lunch.

“Exactly why I did,” Chanyeol looks proud, leaning back in his seat.

“Thank you for worsening my headache,” Kyungsoo speaks up, laying his head down on the circular table in the teacher’s lounge. Jongin rubs his back sympathetically, knowing it’s hard for him to be awake during the day as it is.

“Just be glad I said it while we are in private.”

The oldest grumbles, turning his head to look at Jongin with tired brown eyes, “Feed me.” He opens his mouth, and Jongin obediently feeds him some rice. The two grin at each other, and Chanyeol feels like he’s the disgusted one. Always the third wheel now that Kyungsoo’s teaching.


	6. ground rules (extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: bottom!soo, smut (i felt bad for the wait), not proofread
> 
> EDIT: IM SORRY FOR PASTING THE CHAPTER TWICE BUT ITS FIXED NOW

The desk creaks as Jongin forces more of his weight onto it, breathing heavily into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. His nails dig into the wood as he rocks his hips into the vampire’s, listening to his soft gasps and feeling his fingers rake down Jongin’s bare back. The setting sun shines through the windows and casts a warm light over the empty classroom, highlighting the two nearly-naked bodies sprawled on the desk.

"I h-hate, ah, you," Kyungsoo gasps out, shuddering in bliss as Jongin kisses the scar on his shoulder, the indentions from his teeth from months ago still there.

The werewolf laughs breathlessly, pulling away to look at his flushed, writhing mate. Kyungsoo's dress shirt and sweater vest are pushed up to his nipples, exposing his pale chest. His pants and underwear lie abandoned on the floor, and his legs are pushed up to his shoulders, folding him in half and exposing everything for Jongin to see, and he gladly takes it all in. It's been so long since he's been able to see his mate like this, feel his mate like this.

Jongin slows down the pace of his movements, pressing as close as possible and grinding against Kyungsoo's ass. He moves Kyungsoo's legs to hook around his waist, snorting momentarily at the vampire's long white socks.

"Why? This seems to like me," Jongin murmurs breathlessly, a hand sliding down from his thigh to finger the rim of Kyungsoo's hole, feeling where they're connected. Jongin chuckles as his finger draws a line up to the older man's swollen cock, "especially  _this_."

Kyungsoo mewls, completely on cloud nine and submissive. He doesn't complain when Jongin hefts him up from the desk to sit up on the edge, the wood creaking again as the smaller male clings to him, arms wrapping around Jongin's naked shoulders. His nails dig in as Jongin starts fucking into him relentlessly with the new position, jolting the desk Kyungsoo was instructing on only moments before.

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo struggles to form a coherent sentence, breath hitching and being interrupted by a sound of pleasure that he can't repress. "The, _ngh_ , the g-ground rules..." He furrows his brows, glaring up at the younger male despite the blush on his cheeks and his watery eyes.

The instant Kyungsoo mentions those goddamn  _ground rules_ , Jongin growls. They're these stupid little rules that Kyungsoo established a week ago on the day he started teaching at Jongin's high school. When the werewolf tried to kiss him after school once everyone was gone, Kyungsoo had quickly pushed him away, pulled out a fancy ballpoint pen and paper, and jotted down a list of rules in English for them to follow in their new relationship.

Jongin had made many of his own edits in his okay English.

**Ground rules:**

1) No sort of friendly contact that exceeds the relationship of teacher and student.  _Jongin with hyung at lunch on wednisday._

2) No special treatment with Jongin's English grades.

3)  ~~No staying after school unless Jongin needs help with homework~~.  _Jongin comes after school everyday. He loves hyung._

4) Don't tell anyone about the relationship, werewolves, or vampires.

5) No  ~~kissing~~  or hugging.  _Jongin can haave one kiss each day._

6) No territorial actions.  _Jongin can cuddle and make Kyungsu smell good._

7) Absolutely NO sex on school grounds.

Jongin definitely needed to cross the last one off of the list now.

He shuts Kyungsoo up by kissing him messily, changing his angle and grinning when Kyungsoo cries out from the stab at his prostate. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow, Jongin speeds up until the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping and the sticky squelch from the generous amount of lube.

"Admit it, h-hyung," Jongin pants, "you love this." He pinpoints each word with a hard thrust.

"Sh-Shut up," Kyungsoo buries his face in Jongin's neck to muffle his noises, ignoring the urge to dig his teeth in the column of his throat at the sweet scent of his sweat.

"Tell me, come on," the werewolf purrs in Kyungsoo's ear, free hand moving down to jerk the older man off. The vampire shudders, and Jongin knows he's close to orgasm, so he adds just a bit more of bait.

"I'll let you have some, Kyungsoo-hyung. I know you want it," he breathes, and he knows he has Kyungsoo right where he wants him when the vampire whimpers, bucking into the hand stroking his erection.

Kyungsoo desperately sucks at the skin of the other male's neck, hungrily wanting what he can't have. Being in the daylight for so long makes him thirsty, along with the sexual stimulus. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't already addicted to the taste of Jongin. He knows he's being more wanton than usual, but he doesn't want to give Jongin the satisfaction of begging or confessing how much he really loves the exhibitionism of the moment.

"I-I love...it," Kyungsoo gasps, trying to hold back the knot of arousal in his stomach.

Jongin would make him say more, but he doesn't want Kyungsoo to hit him more than he probably will once the high is over. Instead, he gives a rewarding chaste kiss to the older man's swollen lips. Not too long after, he feels the sting of a strong bite to his throat. Kyungsoo breathes heavily and sighs through his nose as he comes between them, cum spurting onto Jongin's hand and chest. He gulps down Jongin's saccharine blood eagerly but is pulled away much too early from his meal as Jongin slams him back down onto the surface of the desk, pounding into him messily before releasing into his mate with a loud moan of ecstasy. He rocks his hips to ride out his orgasm, nails scratching at the desk and staining it with his semen-covered hand.

They both are heaving out gasps to catch their breath after such a rigorous fuck. Kyungsoo is awfully dazed, a side-effect of drinking his mate's blood, and lies there in the aftermath. But he forces himself to shake off the drowsy fog in his mind and sits up. Jongin startles and pulls out of the vampire, cum dripping out of his entrance instantly, much to Kyungsoo's horror.

And then it happens.

"You..." Blazing crimson eyes flare beneath the muddy brown of his contacts, and Kyungsoo's upper lip curls in anger. "I told you no consummation at school, Jongin!"

Jongin flinches at his pissed tone but is quick to defend himself. "I didn't see you trying to stop me! You're practically depriving me. How am I, a teenager in this day and age, supposed to survive on sex once a month?" He places a hand on his chest as if in disbelief.

Honestly, the real reason was due to how Kyungsoo bent over in front of him to help Sooyoung with her classwork. His dress pants clung tightly, accenting the curves Jongin knew he had, and the werewolf was practically dying trying to conceal his boner. No to mention he had to ask Kyungsoo for help at some point, and the teacher acted very seriously, looking over the teen's shoulder and pointing out his mistakes, breath brushing against Jongin's ear as he talked quietly.

And yet, he waited until after school, which is quite admirable considering Kyungsoo is his teacher for  _first period_.

“I don’t know if you know this, Jongin, but our relationship can’t be solely based on sex,” Kyungsoo huffs. “You want us to be mates, right? Sex may help but spending actual time together is what will actually help us bond. Don’t think that we’re in love just because you get the urge to be near me all the time. I don’t know how you feel, but I don’t think I’m quite there yet.”

Lowering his gaze, Jongin relaxes his shoulders with a sigh. He knows Kyungsoo is right. They aren’t in love yet, but Jongin’s wolf is telling him they are. A soft growl, more like a purr, rumbles in his chest as he leans forward to rest his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. The vampire sighs in response and kisses Jongin's head as his hand rubs as Jongin's naked back.

"Hyung," Jongin mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"For marking you and making you my mate. I know you didn't want it—didn't want me," he replies solemnly.

With wide eyes, Kyungsoo grabs Jongin by the shoulders, pulling him away to look him in the eyes. "Jongin, Jongin, no, that's not what I meant. Don't think for a second that I didn't want this. Yes, it couldn't have happened at a worse time, but I'm fine with it. These things aren't accidents. You made me your mate because it was  _supposed_  to happen. And I don't hate you," he pauses for a moment to think. "Think of it this way: we are  _boyfriends_  (that's what you humans use now, right), so it's much too soon for me to say that I'm in love with you. I know you think that sex is something we need, and it may very well be, but I would like us to take a gentler approach."

Jongin blinks. "Like...go on dates?"

"Yes, I think it'd be nice for us to spend some time together. It might be hard with me being your teacher and all, but we can still do things at my home and such,” Kyungsoo suggests. “Just give me a little while to warm up to this.”

Jongin thinks about it for a moment and decides that he is right as usual. It’s not like he needs to hear those three words from Kyungsoo right away, and it sounds nice to just spend some time together to properly become a couple. “Okay,” he mumbles with the start of a smile.

“Good, now that that’s over…” the vampire promptly grabs Jongin by the ear and tugs  _hard_.

“ _Ow!_ ” Jongin screeches, grabbing Kyungsoo’s pale wrist and yanking his hand away. “What the fuck was that for?!”

Kyungsoo huffs and hops off the desk with a glower. “It was for everything that pissed me off in the last twenty minutes. Put your clothes back on and help me clean the desk that we’ve soiled.”

 

“Sire, Jongin is here,” a tired voice startles Kyungsoo away from his nap in the daybed, hair mussed, glasses skewed, and the iPad lying in his lap. The vampire grumbles but wipes at his eyes before opening them, crimson hues slowly brightening with recognition.

“What?” he mumbles, sitting up as an arm rubs at his back to ease him awake as he has trouble doing so with his skewed sleeping pattern.

“You have a  _date_  with Jongin, Master Kyungsoo,” Yixing smiles at him in encouragement, still dressed in his pajamas. He must’ve gotten up at the sound of the door. It’s only early evening, so he shouldn’t be awake yet, unlike Kyungsoo, who’s on the opposite sleeping schedule. Yixing is permanently determined to his job as a servant though.

“Oh, yes, yes, you’re right,” Kyungsoo remembers about how he invited Jongin over this weekend to do whatever he wished in the manor. Jongin made up a lie of going to Taemin’s for the night. The werewolf seemed excited about it, so Kyungsoo can only hope whatever he planned isn’t as terrible as he imagines it to be.

“Where is he now?” the older man asks as he replaces the cover on his iPad and takes off his glasses.

“He’s waiting in the downstairs sitting room, Sire,” Yixing answers, holding his hands out for Kyungsoo to place the items in for him to put away. “Would you like me to do anything else for you?”

Kyungsoo combs his finger through his raven hair to fix in, looking in a nearby ornamental mirror to make sure he looks presentable. “No, go back to sleep, Yixing.”

The servant bows with a thankful, sleepy smile. He follows Kyungsoo out of the doorway, only turning to go back to his room while the other man heads down the grand staircase, trailing his hand over the old engraved oak of the railing.

As Yixing said, Kyungsoo finds Jongin in the sitting room, dressed in jeans and a sweater, a snapback resting backwards on his head as he fiddles with something on the T.V. The vampire tilts his head at the sight of the black box with wires coming out of it.

“What are you doing?” he asks, raising a brow and walking over to get a closer look as Jongin plugs some cords into the television.

“Setting up my PS3,” Jongin states as if it’s obvious.

“And a  _PS3_  is…? You have to remember I am not keen with technology, Jongin,” Kyungsoo huffs, moving to take a seat on the white couch in front of the television. He ignores the urge to lie down and close his eyes again, sleep still clinging to his consciousness.

“You have a Wii, right?” He stands up from his crouched position to turn on the flat screen and then presses a button on the PS3, a beep sounding before it whirrs to life. “It’s the same thing: a game console.”

Jongin walks over to the couch with two black wireless controllers in his hand. They look a lot different from the Wii ones, and Kyungsoo holds his hands out with a puzzled expression. The werewolf snorts and helps him hold it right, thumbs settled on the buttons and left joystick.

“You want me to play a game with you?” Kyungsoo looks at him with an incredulous expression as Jongin settles on the couch beside him.

“Yeah,” the younger grins at him. Truthfully, he can’t wait to laugh at how terrible the vampire is going to be. Everyone sucks at video games when they first start playing. “It’s not like the cute Wii games though. This is a shooting game, and you don’t move the controller at all. You just use the buttons.”

“…Fascinating,” Kyungsoo murmurs, looking down at the device in his hands. It’s amazing how much technology has evolved. He remembers when photographs were the greatest damn thing around—and now pictures move and have color.

As it turns out, it’s not a surprise that Kyungsoo is  _terrible_  at human video games. Jongin struggles to explain to him how to shoot, turn the camera, walk, and reload— all at the same time. It frustrates the vampire to no end, and he doesn’t understand how Jongin does it so easily like it’s natural.

“Stop laughing! This is extremely difficult!” Kyungsoo hisses as Jongin doubles over in laughter after seeing the amount of kills between the two of them at the end screen. Jongin has the high score of 49, and Kyungsoo with 1 just because Jongin pitied him for a split second.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung, it’s just too much!” Jongin snickers with a large grin.

Kyungsoo scowls before turning his attention back to the television. His eyes narrow darkly, and his grip tightens on the controller. “I want to try again,” he says, voice burning with determination. “I am going to beat you in this goddamn game.”

Jongin wants to laugh at how serious Kyungsoo’s taking the game, but he swallows it anyways and loads the game once more.

 

Zitao stumbles out of their room with Sehun in tow, rubbing at his eyes as Yixing beckons them downstairs, camera in hand. Jongdae grins from beside him. The sun is down, so they’re all dressed and ready for the night full of chores and daily maintenance given to them by Kyungsoo.

Zitao opens his mouth to complain on why he couldn’t stay up late, but Yixing shushes him with a finger to his lips. He and Sehun both furrow their brows in confusion, but follow the two older vampires down the staircase, being as quiet as possible.

There are noises from the sitting room, the muted sounds of the television. Upon entering, the room is dark, only illuminated by the movie playing on the screen. The four servants stop in the entryway, all of their dead hearts warming at the sight of Kyungsoo and Jongin curled up on the loveseat, asleep, a single fluffy blanket covering them both. The young werewolf’s head lies on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, while the latter rests his cheek on the top of Jongin’s head.

“So cute,” Jongdae whispers as Yixing tiptoes forward and snaps a photo with his digital camera, the flash thankfully not waking either of them up.

“Very much so,” Yixing smiles, “Kyungsoo seems so much happier with Jongin.”

“I was so scared he would relapse back into what he was after Lady Soojung died,” Sehun admits, casting a brief sorrow upon them all. They remember very well what the vampire was like after losing his wife, grieving every single day and starving himself out of guilt for being unable to protect her, until they managed to convince him to retire.

“Indeed,” Zitao replies, “she would be at peace knowing he’s in a much better state of mind now.”

“Jongin’s served as a great distraction and healing factor to Kyungsoo, even if neither of them see it,” the oldest murmurs before clearing his throat quietly. “Anyways, let’s leave them be. Kyungsoo would be angry if he knew we were peeping on his private affairs.”

“It’s not really private when it’s in the sitting room,” Sehun mumbles.

 

Jongin sighs as he lies on his bed, bored out of his mind. It’s the weekend, a week after his first “date” with Kyungsoo—which was actually fun. He definitely had to play video games with Kyungsoo more often. It was when the real “old man” side of Kyungsoo came out, and had Jongin struggling to not laugh when the vampire got more and more pissed after every loss with each round.

He’d wanted to go over again this weekend, but Kyungsoo denied his request. He didn’t want to attract any attention from Jongin’s parents, in case they wonder why he’s going over to Taemin’s house so often when it’s usually his friend coming over to Jongin’s place.

Holding his phone above his face, Jongin ignores Taemin’s texts in fear of being spammed with memes, and instead opens a contact he rarely texts.

 

**Jongin**

hey hyung what are you doing?

 

It takes approximately ten minutes of watching the typing bubble do its thing before Kyungsoo finally sends a message back. Jongin knows he has trouble with the touchscreen, so he doesn’t mind.

 

**Kyungsoo**

I told you not to text me unless you need something.

**Jongin**

but i do need something………….

i need your love :)

**Kyungsoo**

Jongin, please.

I am busy writing things for the council.

**Jongin**

:-(

come see me hyung

come in my window

i want u

im bored

**Kyungsoo**

No. Go to sleep, Jongin.

**Jongin**

come or I'll send nudes ;)

**Kyungsoo**

????? I do not know what that means.

 

Jongin snickers as he stares at the screen. He didn’t really plan on actually sending Kyungsoo’s nudes or even masturbating at all, but since the vampire has no clue as to what they are, he absolutely  _must_  show him. With a grin, he sets down his cell phone and walks over to lock the door in case his mom decides to pop in or something. He gets out his trusty roll of toilet paper and lube before back down and the bed and getting down to business.

Rubbing his palm against his dick through the fabric of his boxers, Jongin imagines Kyungsoo doing the same with his smaller, paler hand. He grunts and gropes himself harder before tugging down his underwear until his half-hard cock is fully uncovered. Slicking up his palm with lube, he starts to jerk himself off with visions of the vampire sucking him off, something that hasn’t happened yet. He shudders at the thought of those pink and thick lips wrapped around his erection and skimming over his balls.

Letting go of his dick and watching it lie and curve against his stomach, Jongin breathes unevenly as he reaches over and grabs his discarded phone with his clean hand. Opening the camera app, he snaps a quick picture but doesn’t send it yet.

Jongin continues on with his impromptu masturbation session until he’s gasping and coming onto his bare chest. Tired and boneless, he carries on with his mission and takes another picture of the semen on his stomach. Once that’s done, he sends the two pictures with a sly smirk and cleans himself up as he waits for Kyungsoo’s reply.

However, instead of hearing the usual ping of a notification, he hears a rapid series of taps on his window. Sitting up and craning his head, Jongin’s eyes go wide at the sight of Kyungsoo sitting there, perched on the windowsill like it’s nothing.

“Kyungsoo?” he questions as he walks over and opens the window.

“You said if I came you wouldn’t send  _nudes_ ,” the vampire deadpans, looking up at him with a glare.

Jongin is taken aback and blinks. “I was just joking, hyung.” He didn’t think Kyungsoo would actually show up.

“Shall I go home then?” Kyungsoo grumbles, standing up from his crouching position like he’s about to leave.

“No, no!” Jongin reaches out and latches onto his wrist. “Stay here. Sleep with me.”

“Very well,” the older male sighs and enters through the window, standing in Jongin’s room for the first time. He raises his brows at the sight of scattered water bottles and other trash that the teen just left lying around. Kyungsoo looks at the many things that add up to make Jongin himself as he politely removes his shoes.

“By the way, I cannot believe you did such a dirty act just to get me to come here,” Kyungsoo grumbles, unbuttoning his coat, revealing a simple sweater, and taking off his pants. Jongin’s a bit surprised before he remembers the vampire can’t sleep comfortably while wearing pants.

“It’s because I  _love you_ , Kyungsoo,” Jongin grins cheekily as he lies down on his bed, moving closer to the wall to leave room for the vampire, who approaches cautiously before lying down next to him, facing him on his side. The soft light of the lamp is the only thing illuminating the room, casting a dull brightness over Kyungsoo’s face. He looks beautiful, handsome, Jongin has to admit.

“Stop saying that,” Kyungsoo murmurs, closing his eyes. He doesn’t mean it venomously, and Jongin can tell by his tone.

Shifting closer, the younger throws an arm over Kyungsoo’s waist and presses his face in the crook of his neck. He feels comforted with the smell and warmth of his mate close by and tangible. With a sigh, he looks up. “Hyung, why won’t you say it back to me? I know you’re attracted to me, and we’ve known each other for quite some time now.”

Kyungsoo is quiet, and Jongin thinks he’s already asleep before his eyes open again. “I don’t know,” he admits, placing his chilled fingers on the back of the werewolf’s neck. “I think I am just scared. If I tell you and commit…then you will leave me too. The council could find out about you and anytime, and they will kill you at any chance they get. Chanyeol’s only safe because Baekhyun knows how to hide him. I can’t do that with you.”

“That won’t happen, hyung. I won’t let it,” Jongin says firmly. He knows the past still haunts Kyungsoo in little flashes of fear that dwell in his heart. “You’ve done enough already. Don’t worry about it.”

“But…” Kyungsoo’s voice falls short, and Jongin hugs him closer.

“It won’t happen again.”

“Okay,” the vampire relents with a sigh. “I’ll tell you tomorrow then.”

“What?!” Jongin shoots up, spotting the smile on the other male’s lips. “Hyung, please!”

“Please do hush, Jongin. I’m trying to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jES US FU CKG ING CHRSIT FINALLY ok srry for the wait but school makes me rlly tired and im just stressed abt uni stuff and having to get my portfolio ready. and i dont even kno if this extra is even that good i tried ok.  
> im sorry if some of u are like "gASP BOTTOM!SOO???" i voluntarily did it bc i felt like it and i rlly like bottom!soo in this dynamic........tsundere!soo  
> thats it. no more. im done and as usual i hate how this fic turned out :')

**Author's Note:**

> bookmarks, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
